Junior Year
by Dante24
Summary: Sango is the new girl in town. She quickly makes new friends and new enemies and starts to have feelings for Inuyasha, the most popular boy in school. [COMPLETE FINALLY]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga would not even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter one **

Sango is the new girl in town, her and her family just moved here on the weekend. Sango wasn't much for making new friends she was busy thinking about the old friends she had left behind.

She soon found herself at the mall. _Maybe, I should buy some new clothes._ She thought.

She didn't like the clothes she had on. They were the exact clothes Brittney Spears wore in her _Baby one More Time_ music video. A pink tank top and Khaki pants.

Once she got into the mall the first thing she saw was a roller coaster in the dead center of the mall. _I wander how they got all that in there?_ She thought.

She soon made it to the clothes department. She had picked out a Hobo Wash Red Stitched Blazer, Medium Blue Wash 4 Pocket Jean w/ Chains, and some red air force ones.

On her way out wearing her new clothes she heard a voice. "Hey, look out!" Sango saw a soccer ball coming at her. She dropped her bag and jumped into the air where she bounced the ball off her head

When she landed she used her knees to keep the ball bouncing, then she caught it with her hands. Sango looked up to see a boy with long slivery hair coming her way. "Sorry, bout that." He said. "Hey never seen you around here, you new?"

"Yeah, we just moved here." Sango Said with a nervous voice. The hardest thing for Sango is making new friends. "Cool, hey those were some sweet moves, you play?" "Yeah, a little." She said.

"Hey, why don't come hang out with me and my friends?" asked the boy, "I'm sure you'll get along great with them."

"Sure." Said Sango. "Great, I'll drive us there." Said the boy." Sango's eyes widen once she heard him say he'll drive them there. The one thing she never did was get in a car with another boy. "Oh, by the way the name's Inuyasha, what's yours?" "I'm Sango." She replied.

Sango followed Inuyasha to the parking lot. "So, where's your car?" she asked. "Right there." Inuyasha pointed to a black hummer.

Sango was amazed to that he owned something this big. "Is this an H2 hummer?" Sango asked in "No way, it's an H3 hummer." Inuyasha replied

They got in and drove off. "So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start a conversation. "I live on Tame Lane." She answered. "No kidding, huh, that's where my friends and I live."

Sango smiled a bit knowing that her soon to be new friends lived near her. Inuyasha could tell just by looking at Sango that she was a bit nervous that his friends might not like her. "Hey, don't look so nervous, you'll get along get with my friends, just one rule." He warned.

"What?" Sango asked wanting to know. "Stay away from Miroku." Sango didn't know why he said that she thought it was best if she listened.

They finally made to a soccer field where Inuyasha's friends were waiting for him. Sango saw three boys; one of them had long silvery hair like Inuyasha. He was tall and had on a blue starter jersey with matching pants and blue air force ones.

The one next to him was a bit shorter than he was. He had his hair up in a pony tail just like her. He was wearing a red bandana, a white shirt, red jacket with a white star on the back. The jacket had both sleeves torn off. He also had blue baggy pants, and red and white air force ones.

That last one was kind of the same height as Inuyasha. He had on sunglasses, a black shirt that had something written on it that pissed Sango off. It said: _I like virgins_. He also had on black pants and black air force ones.

"Sango, meet Sesshomaru, my older brother. Koga, the bastard, and Miroku the pervert, guys this is Sango." "Hey." Sango said nervously. "So where are the girls?" Asked Inuyasha.

Sango was a bit relived to here that they had girls in this group. She would have felt a bit awkward being the only girl in the group. "They're on the field already, waiting for you with the new soccer ball." Sesshomaru said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's play." Inuyasha led Sango to the field to meet the other members of the group.

"Sango meet the girls; Yuri, Kagome, Kagura, and Ayame. Girls meet Sango." After Inuyasha introduce Sango to the girls he started looking around. "What are you looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face.

"Where's Rin?" He asked. The girls looked at one another. "I thought she was with Sesshomaru." Ayame said. "You mean she's not?" Yuri said.

Inuyasha just stared at the girls before losing it. "YOU LOST MY LITTLE SISTER!

He snapped. Inuyasha was so loud that the others heard him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pointed to the girls, mostly to Kagome since she was supposed watch Rin while he was gone.

"Sesshomaru, CODE RED!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

It wasn't long until the brothers left to find Rin. Sango just stood there in confusion. "Uh, what just happened?" Yuri began to explain to Sango. "Well you see Rin is their eight year old sister who always gets into trouble."

"So what's code red?" She asked. "Oh, that something they came up with." Miroku answered. "It determines what trouble she's in."

"There are three codes." Kagome join in. "The first one, you just heard is code red; that means she's just missing." "The second one is code blue." Ayame said. "That means she's sick. But those two are nothing compared to code yellow."

"What's code yellow?" Sango asked. But before anyone could answer they all heard a loud car crash and a yell. "OH GOD, MY POURSE!"

"That's code yellow." Koga said putting his hand on his head.

The group ran to see what happened, but before anyone could say anything Miroku had a break down. "MY JAGUAR!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice.

Inuyasha had just gotten the shaken up Rin out of the car. She was clinging to Inuyasha scared out of her life.

Miroku looked at Rin in Inuyasha's arms. "What the HELL DID YOU DO!" Rin flinched as Miroku yelled. "Miroku stop yelling, she's scared enough as it is." Inuyasha said.

Somehow, Rin got inside Sesshomaru's car and ram it into Miroku's car. The back of Sesshomaru's car was pushed in. It looked like a wreaking ball ran into it. And the front of Miroku's car just looked like Danmit to hell.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha who was still holding Rin. "Rin, you know better than this." That's when the tears flowed down her cheek. "I'm…sorry." Then she started crying because she knows she did wrong.

Rin was the only girl in her family so she could get her older brothers to what ever she wants. Sometimes.

"Rin you're in big trouble, you know that right?" Inuyasha told her in a calm voice. Sesshomaru put his hand on her head. "I don't why I can't stay mad at you" he said.

"I can." Said Miroku crying as he hugged his car. "Look at my car; it looks like something Barbra drove." Koga stared at Miroku. "Hey, leave my mother out of this."

Sango wanted to laugh but didn't until Kagome told her it was okay. Before Sango move there, theses guys were long time friends. They lived on the same street their entire lives.

They've come to know one another's family very well especially their mothers.

Every day they find new ways to make fun of their mothers, especially Miroku.

"Well, I guess I better bring Rin home." Inuyasha suggested. "Hold on Inuyasha we'll come too." Said Kagome.

Koga walked up to Miroku and put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, better you than me."

And just like that, bad karma hit him like nothing. Koga went to his car only to see that it was keyed all over. "WHO DID THIS?" he yelled.

Sango notice a letter on Koga's Mustang. "Hey, look there's a note." She said. Koga quickly grabbed the note. "What does it say?" asked Ayame.

Koga read the letter it said: _"Hope you like the new paint job, Naraku" _"NARAKU!" Koga yelled to the top of his voice. "Naraku strikes again." Yuri said.

"Who's Naraku?" Sango wandered. "He's only the most famous prankster in the junior class." Kagome answered. "Nobody can prank him, and I mean nobody."

"So are we going or not?" Inuyasha asked. "You're kidding, with my car looking like this." Sesshomaru answered. "Better than Miroku's car." He answered. Sesshomaru looked at Miroku's car then looked at his own. "Good point." He said with a nod.

"Hey!" yelled Miroku, "you guys expect me to drive in this thing." "Yes." Kagura said, "You shouldn't have parked so close to Sesshomaru in the first place."

With the exception of Ayame, who rode with Koga, the girls all rode with Inuyasha. While they were passing up the street light, Miroku in his car (surprised that it still works) was hoping that the light would stay green.

"Please stay green, please stay green, please stay green." He kept chanting.

But then the light turned red just as he approached it.

"Hey, what happened to your car, man?" yelled a random voice.

"SCREW YOU!" ranted Miroku.

The light finally turned green and Miroku was on his way. Soon they made it to Tama Lane. Their houses were right next to each other, there were trees lined up side by side going down the street. At the end of Tama Lane was a huge circle where cars could easily turn around and leave the way they came. They all parked in their own drive way then met at Inuyasha's house which was right in the middle.

They all walked in like they owned the place and headed towards Inuyasha's room. In his room everybody made themselves comfortable. Inuyasha turned on the big screen television that was in there. They were watching Yu-gi-oh.

"Turn it up." Said Yuri. Inuyasha did just that. Once the show went to commercial Sesshomaru got up and left. "Anybody want anything from the kitchen while I'm in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just get us what you can carry." Kagome suggested. Sango looked at the head of the bed and saw a stuffed animal.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked.

Just as she was about to touched it Inuyasha yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!" he jumped into the bed and landed on his animal. Everybody looked at him.

"Do not touch the Pikachu."

Sango just looked at him "Seriously?"

"Yes." He was growling like a dog. "No one touches the Pikachu."

"Care Bares are better." She mumbled.

At that point everything went silent, deadly silent. Sango felt like that something was going too happened. She could here a faint alarm sound coming from down stairs.

"She's here." said Inuyasha. "Follow me."

Everybody followed Inuyasha to the roof of the house. It had a balcony with a telescope, binoculars and a bucket of water balloons.

Inuyasha looked through the binoculars to see a cheerleader walk up to his door step.

"Kikyo." He said with an evil tone of voice.

"Who's Kikyo?" Sango wandered.

"She's my twin sister." Kagome answered.

"We don't do not like her." Kagura replied. "She's a bitch."

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku got ready for an attack. "Get ready to fire on my command." Said Inuyasha.

As soon as Kikyo was in range Inuyasha gave the signal, they all through water balloons at her. "AAAAHHHH!" Kikyo looked up to see the boys with the evident. "MIROKU AND KOGA YOU BASTARDS!"

Kikyo went into her house soak and wet. Inuyasha praised Miroku and Koga. "Good work, men, the enemy is vanquish."

They all went back into the house to catch the last few minutes of Yu-gi-oh. "That was great." Said Kagome.

"Yugi never seizes to amaze me." Kagura said stretching her arms.

Later on that night at Sango's house her parents were getting worried because she never made it home. "Where is she?" asked her dad. "She'd never be this late."

Soon the phone started ringing. "Trisha, could you get that?"

She answered the phone. "Hello, oh hi Ms. Taisho, huh uh…huh uh…huh uh, okay thank you for calling us I'll bring her stuff over right now." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" he asked. "That was Ms. Taisho, apparently Sango, her two sons and a couple of their friends were having so much fun doing who knows what that they all fell asleep."

"IN THE SAME ROOM?" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

"No the girls are in one room and the boys are in the other." She lied. "I'm going to get some clothes for her for school tomorrow."

She went into Sango's room, got her clothes, and trotted off to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. She rang the doorbell. "Hi, I'm Sango's mother I brought her clothes."

"Oh, would you like to come?" she asked.

"Sorry, I can't, have to get back home." She explained. She handed over a duffle bag with Sango's clothes in it to her.

"Hey, were having a book club meeting tomorrow at 1:00, you should come." She suggested.

"Okay, I'll be there." Trisha said, then walked back home.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of my first fanfic, huh. Send me reviews and maybe some ideas on what should happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga would not even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Two **

The sun had just risen up declaring that it was Monday morning. The group was still asleep. All the girls were on Inuyasha's bed and all the boys (except Sesshomaru who was in his own room) were on the floor. They would have slept all day if it weren't for a certain person kicking the door open and playing a trumpet loudly and terrible.

They all woke up yelling. "Stop it, Beverly." Yelled Koga. "You'll wake the dead."

"Well, get up and I won't have to." She said. Beverly left the room and went right into Sesshomaru's room and played the trumpet. He tried to get out of bed then fell flat on his face on the floor.Beverly laughed.

**Back in Inuyasha's room**

"I can't believe I slept over to a boy's house, my dad will never let me hear the end of this." Sango thought with a worried look on her face.

"First time sleeping at a boys house on a school night, huh?" Ayame asked.

Sango nodded.

"Don't worry about it we do this all the time." She went on. "Your parents should already know where you are."

"That's what scares me." Sango thought.

**With Sesshomaru and Beverly**

Outside Sesshomaru and his mother were looking at his newly fixed car. "How did you fix that fast?" he asked.

"Now, honey you know I don't let out my secrets." Replied Beverly.

The car look brand new like it was just bought right off the lot. Sesshomaru almost didn't want to tell her that Rin (her little baby girl, her little princess) tried to drive it then crashed it into Miroku's car.

"For some reason Miroku's car was all…" she couldn't even find the words to describe it. "Well let's just it was hell, but we got it up and running."

"All in one night?" asked Sesshomaru.

She kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "I told you, I don't give out my secrets." She went back into the house.

**Back in the house**

The group was all in the kitchen eating when Beverly walked in. "Miroku your car is up and ready."

"You mean my baby is fixed?" he said. Miroku ran out of the house to his car. He almost ran over Rin. "What's wrong with him?"

As soon as they were finished eating they got ready to leave for school. "Bye mom." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin said at the same time. "Bye Beverly." Everybody else said "Bye kids, and Inuyasha no pranks on the cheerleaders."

"What's the point in going to school if I can't do that?" Inuyasha winded.

Outside while the boys were getting there cars ready Sango was about to go and get hers. "Hey, Sango where are you going?" Asked Kagura

"Get my car." She said. Kagome walked to Sango, put her arm around her, and walked her back to the others. "Sango, Sango, Sango, why drive your car when we've got the boys to do that."

Basically what Kagome was saying was that they could get the boys to do or get anything they want at anytime of the day or night. Sango felt like she was taking advantage of the boys. They weren't even friends that long and yet she was started to feel like they were.

The boys went soon came around with their cars. The girls couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Sesshomaru and Miroku's cars. "Hey, your cars are fix, but how?" asked Yuri.

"Mom won't tell." Sesshomaru said.

"Well let's go you guys or we'll be late?" Yelled Koga.

Miroku rode by himself, Kagura rode with Sesshomaru, Ayame rode with Koga, and Kagome, Rin, Yuri, and Sango rode with Inuyasha. Soon they were off. The first person Inuyasha had to do was drop off Rin at the Elementary school.

Inuyasha had no idea that the girls were plotting something in the back if his hummer. They were giggling very loudly. "Hey, what are you doing back there?" he asked.

"You girls ready, just repeat what I say." Said Kagome

Then out of no where the girls started singing the world's most stupid song.

_Shake that laffy taffy, that laffy taffy_

_Girl, shake that laffy taffy, that laffy _

_Taffy girl shake that laffy taffy..._

Inuyasha interrupted. "OH MY GOD, ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS CRAP!" he yelled.

The girls had to laugh. After that Inuyasha made it to Rin's school and dropped her off. "You got my cell phone number, huh?"

"Yes, big brother." She said aggravated. Rin ran off to her friends. Inuyasha drove off.

Moments later they made it to Orange Star High School, the place where learning comes first and playtime come right after. After Inuyasha parked his hummer and they all got out they met up with Miroku and the others.

"Hey, you got your fix, huh, looking good." a random voice yelled.

"You know it dude." Miroku yelled back.

"Well let's go and get Sango's class schedule." Ayame suggested.

The group walked inside to the front office to get Sango's class schedule.

**A/N: I know, I know, its short so here's how I'll make it up to you. Send me reviews on this chapter and what should happen to Kikyo in the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga would not even exist he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Three**

In the front office the group had to wait for Sango to get her class schedule. "How long is this going to take?" winded Ayame.

"It shouldn't be that long." Miroku replied. "We have seven classes plus an elective that gives us eight."

"And don't forget the fact some classes might not have enough room." Sesshomaru added.

Moments later Sango walked out from the back room. "Hey Sango what classes do you have?" Kagome asked. Sango gave her the schedule.

"We have all have the same classes." She said.

"Well we better get going." Suggested Kagura.

"I'll see ya'll at lunch." Sesshomaru said. He left in the opposite direction. "Where is he going?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru is a senior he classes are that way, since we're juniors our class are this way." Inuyasha explained. He grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's go." Sango blushed.

On their way to class they saw Kikyo and her group of cheerleaders. "Inuyasha, why are you wasting your time with these losers?" she asked. "Beats hanging around with you, bitch." Kikyo ignored the bitch comment. As the group walked off to class Kikyo noticed the Inuyasha was holding Sango's hand.

Kikyo's anger rose. "Who does this bitch think she is?" she thought. She stared at them with a death glare.

Soon they made it to class. "I hate math class." Koga ranted. "Why must we have math class?"

"Koga, must we here the same crap from you every morning?" Ayame asked with an aggravated tone of voice. "Yes, you have to." He answered.

Soon the teacher walked in. "Now, people we have a new student, this is Sango." After he introduced her he pointed to Inuyasha. "Sango please take the seat next to Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and sat next to Inuyasha. "Now, with that out of the way let's get on with today's pop quiz." The students groaned. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A random voice yelled out. "I know aren't I?" the teacher said with no emotion what so ever.

After the test was past out everyone was at work. It was a long test that took the entire class period to finish. Except Sango and Inuyasha who finished three minutes into the thing. By the time class was over hardly anyone was finished.

"Danm, that guy." Ranted Koga. "I tell you, he won't stop with these pop quizzes until he fails one of us."

"What makes you thinks that?" Asked Sango.

"Everyday, he gives us pop quizzes on stuff he doesn't even teach us." He said.

As Koga ranted on Kagome was staring at Sango's sweater. "Sango where did you get the sweater, I love it." "Oh this, my grandmother made it for me."

Sango's sweater was red with a pink heart on the front and back with a rainbow going over it. She got it two years ago. Sango was born in Japan but when she was three years old her family moved to Canada. (That's right Canada) But after her grandmother died they moved back to Japan where she was born.

"Well, next up is Science class." Said Miroku. "Let's go."

On their way to class other students were calling out Inuyasha's name and praising him. They we're slapping him on the back and giving him the thumbs up. "Hey, Yuri what's going on?" asked Sango. "Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school, Sesshomaru too." She explained.

"They're both on the football team, baseball team, basketball team, the band, track, and even the hockey team."

"This school has a hockey team?" Sango asked not believing what she just heard. "Yeah, hockey is the best sport we have here." "I never would have guess."

"The best thing about them is that they don't let all this attention go to their heads." Miroku added.

"We're here, the science lab." Announced Inuyasha.

Later on during class, their teacher placed a dead frog in front of them on their desk. "Now, today we are going to dissect these frogs." She said. "So pick a partner."

"Hey, Sango wanna be my partner?" asked Kagome.

"Sure." Sango replied. They slid their desk together. After the partners were paired they started dissecting the frogs. The teacher then got a call on the inner com. "Alright, I have to step out for a while don't do any else till I get back." She left the classroom.

Inuyasha pulled out the frog's heart, looked at Miroku, and then smiled evilly "Hey, Miroku I'll pay you $25.00 if you eat this frog's heart."

"EEEEWWWWW!" the class yelled. "Inuyasha, you can't be serious." Koga said. "Okay, okay, $45.00 and that's my final offer."

"Miroku, don't do it could kill you." Warned Kagura. She paused and remembered how much of a pervert Miroku is. "On second thought, do it."

Inuyasha handed the heart over to Miroku. He opened his mouth and ate the heart. "Hmmm, chewy." He said. Everyone stared at him as he chewed and swallowed the heart. All this was too much for Sango she passed out.

Later she awoke in the nurse's office. "Hey, you're okay." Said Ayame. "What happened?" Sango wandered. "You passed out after watching Miroku eat a frog's heart." She explained. "Inuyasha carried you and Miroku here." "Miroku?" "He got sick, threw up then passed too."

"How long was I out for?" Sango wanted to know. The last thing she wanted was to miss all her classes on her first day. "Not, long second period is almost over." The nurse walked in. "So Sango felling better?" "A little?" "Well anyway its nothing serious, you'll be able to at the end of second period." The nurse left.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Dude, I can't believe you actually ate it." Inuyasha said teasing. "Shut up." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out $22.50. "Here's your money." Miroku counted it.

"This is only half, where's the rest of it?" "On the floor in the science lab where you left it." Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "I hate you so much right now, it's not even funny."

The bell had rung and the group met up at third period which was history class, after that they was forth period. They had to split up to go to their electives. Forth Period was the only time they weren't together.

"So Sango, what elective did you get?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got Home Economics." She answered.

"Sweet, we got the same class, let's go." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to the Home Ec. Room. There were mostly girls in there and two boys Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. (That's right Sesshomaru, big whoop wanna fight about it)

"Is that Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.

"Yep." Answered Inuyasha

"Why is he here, he doesn't look like the type who wanna do this."

"Let's just say that our guidance counselor gave him the wrong guidance." Inuyasha said laughing. Once their teacher walked in the first thin she saw was Sango's sweater. "Oh, my that sweater is gorgeous, who made it?" She asked.

"My grandmother made it." Sango answered. "Well, lets if her talent has rubbed off on you." The class started making sweaters. Sango was the first to finish. Her sweater was white with a care bare on it. "Very good, Sango."

Inuyasha was next to finished. His sweater was red with his pikachu in it. "How cute, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru was the last to finish out of the whole class. "Okay, let's see yours now, OH MY GOD!" she yelled. Sesshomaru's sweater was black with a picture of himself committing suicide on the front and on the back were the words: _"This is what will happen if I don't get out of Home Ec."_

Danm.

The bell rung and it was time for lunch. Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshomaru met up with the others. Today's lunch was pizza, hamburger, and mystery meat. Across the lunchroom Kikyo and her group were watching them.

"There she is." Said Kikyo. "So she thinks she could take my man away, huh. Meko, Kria I have an idea."

**Back with the group**

Sango was just telling them about where she came from where she was born, telling them about her grandmother everything. "So you're Canadian, right?" asked Miroku. "No, I lived in Canada I was born here in Japan." She corrected him.

Just then one of Kikyo's friends showed up. "Um, excuse me but, Kikyo would like to speak with you." She said pointing at Sango. They all looked at Kikyo who was at the other end of the lunch room waiting for her.

"Well, okay." Said Sango.

"Wait." Kagome warned. "I know my sister, she's planning something, so be careful."

"You got it."

Sango was brought to where Kikyo was. "Hey, nice sweater." She said

"Thanks." Sango replied.

While they were talking Kikyo's two friends were setting up the trap. They had two buckets of red paint underneath a table. They were going to throw the paint at her as soon as she turned around. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Kikyo said. "Yeah."

As soon as Sango turned around red paint came from no where. "AAAAAHHHH!" Sango screamed to the top of her lungs. Inuyasha and the group shot up and saw that she was drenched in paint from head to toe. All the students started laughing at her. Sango turned at Kikyo who was laughing the loudest. "That's what you get for messing with my man." She said. Sango looked at her grandmother's sweater and saw that it was ruined.

"My grandma's sweater." She said underneath her breath. She looked up at Kikyo. "Now, stay away from Inuyasha."

"You, BITCH!" Sango yelled as ran to Kikyo.

**WHAM!**

Sango punched Kikyo in the face and down she went. Sango Jumped on top of her.

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

Sango was showing no intension of stopping. "We gotta stop her or else she'll kill Kikyo!" yelled Kagura.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." replied Koga.

Inuyasha and the others ran to the fight trying to get passed the other students. Inuyasha was the only one who made to Sango who was still bashing away on Kikyo. Inuyasha had grabbed her and tired to pull her off Kikyo, but he had no luck. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga had to help. Sango struggled to get free while Kikyo's friends were getting her unconscious and bloody body out of there. Sango finally got freefrom themthen ran away crying.

"Sango wait." Inuyasha ran after her.

"That was on hell of a fight!" yelled out a random voice.

Sango soon found herself inside the teachers lounge. She fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands and continued crying. Inuyasha finally caught up to her. "Hey, Sango." He said. She turned towards him.

Inuyasha got on his knees next to her and held her. He didn't care that she was covered in paint amd that it was getting all over his $80.00 shirt.Sango buried her face in his chest. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." She said over and over.

"I know I'm sorry you went through all that." He said holding her tightly. Sango was embarrassed in front of the whole school and on top of that the very thing she had to remember her grandmother was ruined.

"We better take this off." He took off her sweater and laid it out next to them. Inuyasha knew that the room was cold so he took of his letterman jacket and wrapped it around her. As he did that Sango began to cry some more. Just then the others found them. "Sango, I'm so sorry." Said Kagome.

"Guys, I'm taking Sango home, my mom's book club is today and Sango's mom should be there." He said. Inuyasha looked at Ayame. "Ayame I need you to call my mom and tell her everything that happened." Ayame nodded.

Inuyasha helped Sango from the floor. "Come on Sango, let's go." He said as he picked up her sweater. "I'm coming too, Inuyasha." He nodded. They made it to his hummer and he drove off. The funny thing is that the principal heard and saw what happened and decided not to hold it against them for skipping school.

**With Beverly's book club**

The phone rang. "I got it." Said Beverly.

She answered. "Hello, Ayame what's wrong." The other mothers stopped what they were doing and listened to Beverly on the phone. "Oh, my goodness, is she okay?" She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath of relief. "Okay, thank you, Ayame." She hung up the phone.

**With Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome**

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the back seat of the hummer. "You feeling okay, Sango?" Kagome asked. She nodded. Kagome had her arms around Sango. "Inuyasha, you didn't have to do this, what if we get in trouble?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry about it, if it comes to that then I'll take full responsibility." he said. Sango blushed.

Moments later they made to Inuyasha's house. They got out of the car and walked into the house. There they saw their mothers in the living room. Sango's mother was the first to get to her. "Sango, honey you okay?" Trisha asked as she held her.

"I'm find mom, I just need a bath." She said. "Follow me." Said Beverly. "I'll show you to the bathroom." She led her upstairs. Trisha looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Thank you, for helping her, but please tell me what happen."

As Kagome told them everything that has happened, Inuyasha went up to his room. He was felling bad for Sango. Losing the one thing she had that reminded her of her grandmother.

Inuyasha laid on his bed and stared at his pikachu. He started to remember how he got it.

**Flashback**

It was a beautiful summer day and a twelve year old Inuyasha and his dad were at a fair. "Okay son, where to first."

Inuyasha pointed out all the rides he wanted to go on. Eventually they rode everything. It was time to go when Inuyasha saw a stuffed pikachu on a game counter. "Dad, let's go play that, then we can go home."

"Okay." He said. The game had milk bottles and you had to knock them all down blindfolded. Inuyasha tried five times and missed every single one. His father tried and got it on the first try. "So which toy do you want?" he asked.

Inuyasha pointed to the pikachu. Later that day as they were walking home Inuyasha's dad looked at him. "Now, Inuyasha take care of pikachu okay."

**Flashback End**

"I'll always take care of pikachu dad, always." He said.

"Inuyasha?" said a voice. He quickly got up and saw Sango standing in his door way wrapped in a towel.

**A/N: I'll end it right here. Don't you just hate cliffhangers. Let me know how you felt about this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga would not even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N: I would like to take this time to apologize to all the Kikyo fans out there for what happened in the last chapter.

**Junior Year **

**Chapter Four**

Sango was standing in Inuyasha's doorway. Her body and hair were wrapped up in a towel. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Who were you talking to?"

"Um, to myself." He answered nervously. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." She said as she left.

**Back at School**

Ayame and the others were in class when an announcement came on. "Would the owner of a Ford Mustang please go to the student parking lot, your car is on fire."

"WHAT?" yelled Koga. The entire class ran outside into the parking lot to see that Koga's car was on fire. The fire department was already there when they made it. They put the fire out and found a note.

"Which one of you is named Koga?" asked the fireman.

"I am." Answered Koga.

"Well this note is for you." He said. The fireman gave Koga the letter. Koga quickly opened it. "Well what does it say?" asked Ayame.

"It says: "_Got'cha again, Naraku." _Koga's eye started twitching. Everyone backed away from him. "Curse you Naraku." He said as he fell to his knees. He raised both hands in the air and made fist out of them. "CURSE YOU!" he yelled so loud anyone within a five mile radius could hear him.

**Back at Inuyasha's house**

"Hey, Kagome did you hear that?" asked Inuyasha.

"No." she simply answered.

Later that day, left to go get Rin. Sesshomaru and the others just made it back home. "Sango, you felling okay?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, but what about Kikyo, I hope I didn't hurt her too badly." She said with concern. (Why I don't know) "Girl, you won't believe this but she's fine, not a burse on her or anything, she looks like you've never touched her." Yuri explained.

"Besides that, Naraku struck again." Said Kagura.

"Really, who?" asked Kagome. "Koga, Naraku set his car on fire." Kagura answered. "Sesshomaru and Miroku are outside comforting him right now."

**With the Boys**

"It's alright Koga, let it out." Said Miroku.

"Look Koga be a man, if he did that to your car what's the right thing to do?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Get him back!" yelled Koga.

"Actually, I was going to say sue is sorry ass, but that works too." He said. Thirty minutes later Inuyasha came back with Rin.

"We're back." He said.

Rin saw a note on the table. "There's a note." She said.

Inuyasha read the note. "What does it say?" she asked.

"They went to the junkyard, and the want us to meat them there." He answered. Inuyasha didn't know why they were there in the first place, but he thought it would be best to meet up with them. Maybe he'll get so kind of answer.

"Lets go Rin." He said.

"Why, where are we going?" she wandered.

"To the junkyard." He answered.

Moments later Inuyasha and Rin made it to the junkyard. "Where are the others?" Rin asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. They walked through the junkyard. "I don't see them anywhere, let's go home." Rin said whining.

"Hey Inuyasha over here!" yelled Kagura.

They went to her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're having a funeral for Koga's car." She answered. "Naraku completely destroyed it."

After the long ass service they finally made it home. "Hey, Koga you know what the worse thing is?" he asked. "What?" Koga asked. What Inuyasha is about to say is something you should never tell anyone after their car gets destroyed. "You have no car insurance." He said. Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't nice." Said Kagome.

Koga got up and left the room quietly. "Great, you hurt his feelings." Ayame said. "Inuyasha, go apologize, NOW." She said. "Fine" he said going after Koga. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ayame mad. He remembered what happen last time she got pissed.

**Flashback**

It was early spring in preschool. They had just finished playing now it was nap time. "Alright kids, naptime." Said their teacher. All the kids put away their blocks and toys and got ready for to take a nap. All except for Ayame who was still playing with her pink power ranger.

"Go, go, pink power ranger." She sung over and over.

How cute.

Kagura walked up to Ayame. "Ayame its naptime." Ayame simply looked at her. "I'm not tired yet." Kagura sighed. "Okay, Kagome and I will save you a spot next to us." Kagura left.

Ayame continued to play until Miroku told the teacher. She walked up to Ayame. "Ayame, honey, its naptime." Ayame looked at her with the cutest eyes. "I'm not tired, yet."

"But Ayame you have to take a nap." She explained. "But, I don't want to, and how come you knew I was up in the first place." She wandered.

"Miroku told me." She answered. "But that's not the point." Ayame picked up the hardest heaviest block and threw it at Miroku. The block bounced off his head and hit Kagome who was still sleeping. She shot up crying. "Now look what you did, Ayame." She scolded. "What have I told you about throwing things?"

"Unless, it's Kikyo don't do it." She answered.

"No, Ayame you shouldn't do it period." She said. "Now you've made Kagome cry." She went to Kagome to try to calm her down. Kagome's crying was so loud that she woke up everyone in the room, except for Inuyasha.

"What's going on." Asked Koga.

"Kagome is crying, again." Yuri pointed out.

"Did she have the dream about that bunny?" he asked.

"Okay you guys go back to sleep." Said the teacher.

Once she got Kagome settled she laid her backed down and she quickly went back to sleep. The teacher looked at Ayame who was still playing with her power ranger. "Ayame… Ayame." She said. Ayame just ignored her. "Ayame Maria Tenchu."

That was it. No one and I mean no one ever says Ayame's middle name and lives to talk about it. "I just know this bitch did not say what I think she said." Ayame thought.

Ayame dropped her power ranger and started walking towards her. At the same time Inuyasha woke up to get a glass of water.

**Crash!**

**Bam!**

**Boom!**

**Wham!**

**Zark!**

What Inuyasha saw scared the hell out of him. He ran back to his mat and hid under the covers. His body was shaking in fear for what he saw. Suddenly Ayame lifted the covers. "If you tell anyone what you just saw I will set fire to your house while you're sleeping." She threaten. And with that she left him alone and went to sleep.

Those words stayed with Inuyasha for a very long time.

**Flashback End**

The group was up in Inuyasha's room when they heard a yell from outside. "AAAHHHH!" They all ran outside to see Naraku leaving in his Lincoln Navigator.

He had struck again, but this time it was Inuyasha's hummer.

**A/N: What would you do if you had a daughter like Ayame at that age? And what do you think Naraku did to Inuyasha's hummer. Please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga would not even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Five**

Naraku drove off in his Lincoln Navigator. Inuyasha stood in horror as he saw Naraku drive off with a piece of his hummer dragging behind his car. "Inuyasha, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"What happened, WHAT HAPPENED!" he ranted. "That BASTARED ripped off the roof of my hummer, and now he's dragging it across the city, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Dude, if we leave now, we could catch him." Koga suggested.

"Let's go." Said Inuyasha. They both got in his hummer and drove off in pursuit of Naraku. "So do you guys think they'll catch him?" Asked Yuri. "Who knows." Answered Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "Crap!" he yelled. "its 4:30, I need to get to the mall and pick up some CDs." "For what?" asked Sango.

"On the first Monday of every month our school holds a dance, and I'm the DJ." He explained to Sango. "Oh that's right." replied Kagome. "You have to be the first one there and set everything up."

"But first I gotta pick up the CDs, then come back here and load my stuff into the car, get ready for the dance, then drive to school and set up." He said.

"Well time does the dance starts?" asked Sango.

"At 6:00." He answered.

"That gives you an hour and thirty minutes to get ready." Miroku explained.

"I know so I better get going right now, come on Rin." He said going to his car. Rin followed him. "Hey Sango wanna come I could sure use the help?" he asked. Sango nodded and got on the car with him. "We'll see you guys later." Sesshomaru said as they drove off to the mall.

**With Inuyasha and Koga**

"Where the hell is he?" asked Inuyasha.

"Look, over there." Koga pointed out. "He's getting away." Inuyasha drove after Naraku again.

"Not if I can help it." Said Inuyasha.

**With Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango**

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango soon made it to the mall. "So what kind of music are you looking for, big brother?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Something that people like." He answered.

"Well that's easy, Techno music." Said Sango. "You can get that and everyone will be dancing to it." "Yeah, big brother you can get that." Rin agreed. "Rin you don't even know what Techno music is." He said.

"So." She said with attitude. "Let's go." Said Sango. It didn't them long to get to the music store. It was the biggest store in the mall. It had music of all kind. Sango and Rin went straight for the techno music. "Hey, lets get these." Said Rin.

She picked out a music CD and handed it to Sango. "You and Inuyasha could get down with this." She said.

Sango blushed. "You do like him don't you?" Rin asked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sango. She looked at her. "Well do you?" Rin kept looking at her. The blush on Sango's face grew darker. "Well, I Uh…" that was all Sango could say. Rin grinned

"I knew it you like Inuyasha don't you?" she kept going. Sesshomaru had to step it. "Okay Rin, that's enough." He said. "She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to." Rin looked a little disappointed. "Okay Rin I'll tell you, but Sesshomaru can't hear." She said. Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "Shoo, go away." She said flapping her hand at him like he was a bug or something. "Fine, if you need me I'll be over there." He said.

After Sesshomaru left Sango started to tell Rin. "Well, Rin you see part of me likes him as a friend, and yet part of me likes him more than that." She said. Rin nodded. "So when did you start liking him?" she asked.

"Well, I think today when he comfort me after Kikyo destroyed my grandmother's sweater." She said. Just by remembering that moment Sango started blushing again. "You're blushing again." Rin pointed out. Sango smiled.

"So tell me Rin what grade are you in?" she asked. "I'm in the 6th grade." She answered proudly. "But you're only eight years old." She said. "How can you possibly be in the 6th grade?"

"I can answer that." Said Sesshomaru. "Rin has a very high IQ, so the skipped her to the 6th grade." Sango looked at her in amazement. "So how many CDs do we have?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin counted all of them. "Twenty-eight." Rin answered.

"This should be enough let's go." Said Sango.

**With Inuyasha and Koga**

"Faster man faster!" Yelled Koga.

"This is as fast as it goes!" yelled Inuyasha.

They were so close to Naraku their cars could almost touch one another. Then Naraku threw out a brick and hit Inuyasha's window. "Danmit!" he yelled veering of the road. The brick had hit Inuyasha in the head but it didn't leave much of a bruise.

"Danm, we lost him." Said Koga. "Well get him next time." Said Inuyasha. "Right now let's go and get ready for the dance." Inuyasha turned his car around drove home.

**With Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango**

They had finally made it home at the same time Beverly was just getting out of her car. "Mommy!" yelled Rin as she ran to her. "Hey, mom you made it back early." Said Sesshomaru. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Naraku ripped off the roof of his hummer and Inuyasha and Koga went after him to get revenge because apparently Naraku destroyed Koga's car." She said in one breath. Later on, Inuyasha drove up. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Beverly

"Yeah, I'm alright, but she isn't." he said pointing to his hummer.

Beverly took a long look at it. "No problem." She said. "I can have fixed by the time you get home from school tomorrow."

"No way." He said.

"Wanna make a bet?" she asked. "If I can get it fix by that time then**…**you are forbidden from washing the dishes for a month."

"But I love washing dishes." He whimpered. "Fine, but if you can't then**…**I can have all the Sake I want, deal?"

"Deal." She answered with determination.

They both spat in their hand and shook. Sango stood there in amazement at the relationship Inuyasha had with his mother. "Well with that said and done we better get ready for the dance tonight." Said Koga. "I'll see you guys after I get ready." He ran to his house. "So Sango you coming or what?" asked Inuyasha. She nodded. "Sure I'll be there." She said and ran home to get ready.

Later on Inuyasha went to Sango's house to get her. Her dad answered the door. "Hey is Sango ready?" he asked.

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha, my name's Bill, come in come in." he said while letting Inuyasha in the house.

As Inuyasha walked in he saw Sango in the living room waiting for him. She was wearing blue hip huggers and a baby blue shirt that had the words cute written in glitter on it. Her hair was down and not in a pony tail like she had it before.

"So, Inuyasha what time does the dance end?" asked Bill.

"Let's see." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "At 8:30, but some of us are going out to get a burger, so we should be back at around 9:30."

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Bye daddy." She said as she grabbed her purse and left out the house. After they got outside Inuyasha found himself staring at Sango. '_Danm, I didn't notice before but Sango looks kinda sexy in those clothes.' _he thought.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said as she looked at him. Inuyasha tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Yeah?" he answered.

"How are we going to get there if both you and Koga's car is all messed?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it I got it covered." He said.

Once they got to his house he went straight for the garage. He opened it and drove out with a 2006 black escaladed, and Koga came from his house with a Bentley sitting on chrome dubs "Hey, were players, and players always have back ups, so those who are riding with there partners load up.

Kagome, Yuri, and Sango got in with Inuyasha, Kagura got with Miroku, and Ayame got with Koga. (Okay seriously who did not see that coming) They were soon off to the dance.

**A/N: I love techno music what about you? Let me know how you felt about this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N: I will no longer be mean to Kikyo…Promise.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Six**

The group had finally made it to the dance. "Look there's Sesshomaru." She Sango. She waved at him. He waved back. Sesshomaru pulled the microphone close to him. "Okay, Orange Star High, do you love techno music?" he said

The crowd started cheering. "Okay, but before we start with that I want to dedicate this song to my litter brother, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru started playing a certain song that had everyone yelling and dancing. "Oh GOD no, not this song." said Inuyasha.

_Shake that laffy taffy_

_That laffy taffy girl,_

_Shake that laffy taffy,_

_That laffy taffy girl, _

_Shake that laffy taffy._

Inuyasha was about to go and beat the living daylights out of Sesshomaru, but he quickly changed the song to techno music. "Come on, Inuyasha lets dance." Said Kagome. She drugged him out to the dance floor and started dancing.

The others soon followed. Later on that night while they were at the concession stand Kikyo and her group showed up. "Well what do we have here?" she said. "A group of rejects." She went onto the dance floor. At that point Sesshomaru was playing the song "Run it" by Chris Brown. Kikyo was tearing up the dance floor.

Everyone crowded around her. She was the best dancer in the gym. Sango quickly got tired of Miss "All that" and walked onto the dance floor. "Looks like we've got ourselves a competition." Sesshomaru said as he turned up the volume to maximum. "Come on get down with ya bad selves."

The dance competition between Kikyo and Sango heated up as the song reached its end. Kikyo's dance moves were perfect due to the fact that she was a cheerleader. Sango's dance moves were superior to Kikyo due to the fact that her mother is a choreographer. Some of the dance moves Sango did came straight from her mother.

"Yeah!" yelled a random voice. "Shake what ya mama gave ya!"

At the end of the song the crowd was cheering on both Sango and Kikyo. Both girls were sweating and out of breath. They were staring each other down. Kikyo raised her hand in the air signaling Sesshomaru to play another song. Sango did the same thing. Their eyes were still staring at one another.

Sesshomaru started to play "Grillz" by Nelly. The two girls went at it once again not showing any signs of stopping. This was their way of showing everyone that they were fighting instead of actually hitting each other.

Kikyo had won the first round, and Sango won this round. Now it was time for the final round. Both Kikyo and Sango raised their hands in the air signaling for Sesshomaru to play another song still staring at one another.

Sesshomaru started to play "Number one" by Nelly. This was going to be the final round between the two girls. They were going at it again one on one. The crowd was going crazy cheering them on until Sango started coughing and fell to the floor. Kikyo was the first to get to her followed by Kagome.

"Sango, what wrong?" Kagome half yelled. Sesshomaru cut of the music and ran down to see if he could help.

Sango was coughing very badly and at the same time tried to point to something. "She has Asthma." Said Kikyo. She looked at Inuyasha who was right next to her. "Inuyasha, go and get her purse that's what she's pointing to." Inuyasha ran through the crowd, got Sango's purse and threw it to Miroku who threw it to Ayame who brought it to Kikyo.

She searched through Sango's purse franticly until she found her inhaler. "Here take this." She said as she gave it to Sango. Sango had to breathe through it three times before her coughs stopped. "Oh, Sango." Kagome said.

She felt a little dizzy so Kikyo and Kagome put both her arms around them and got her off the dance floor. Sesshomaru went back to the stage and continued playing the music.

They sat Sango down on a bench. Inuyasha showed up with a cup of water. "Here, drink this Sango." He said as he sat down beside her.

"So you gonna be okay?" Kikyo asked as if she didn't even care, but did. Sango simply nodded. "Good to know." Kikyo walked off back to her group.

"She acts like she doesn't care, why is that?" asked Yuri

"I don't know." Answered Kagome. "I can never figure my sister out."

Sango rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You guys should go have fun." Sango said in a low raspy voice. "I'll meet up with you later."

"You sure about that Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah." She answered.

Soon Sesshomaru started playing the Macarena. Ayame was ready to get on the dance floor. "Koga lets go dance." She said.

"But I don't like this song." He said. Ayame looked at him with a death glare. "NOW!" she yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he followed her to the dance floor. "Dude, ya woman got you whipped!" yelled the same random voice. Koga responded by giving him the finger.

After the others left to join Koga and Ayame, Inuyasha was alone with Sango. He had put his arm around her without noticing what he was doing. Sango blushed and snuggled closer to him. He looked at her and smiled. Sango was not only worn out from her little Asthma attack but from the dance battle she had with Kikyo. Sango soon found herself going to sleep, but it was okay because in the arms of the one she wants to be with, Inuyasha.

When Sango awoke the dance was over. "Inu…yasha." She said. "What's going on?" she asked in a low voice.

"The dance in over, time to go." He answered.

Sango was surprised to hear that she was asleep throughout the entire dance. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked. "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." He answered. He put his letterman jacket around her to keep her warm when they went outside to meet up with the others.

Outside Sesshomaru put the last piece of his equipment in the trunk of his car. "So, where do you guys want to eat?"

"Let's go to Donut World." Suggested Kagura.

"What's Donut World?" asked Sango.

"The greatest fast food restaurant in the city." Answered Koga.

"There's a reason it's called Donut World." Said Ayame. "For every order you get a free box of Donuts."

"Plus." Added Kagome "The guy who owns the place loves donuts."

The group got in their cars and drove of to Donut World. On their way there Inuyasha saw Naraku driving on the side of him. "That bastard, I'll get him one day." He thought.

They had finally made it Donut World. "Here we are Donut World." Said Inuyasha. "So do you girls want to eat inside or in the car?"

"It's better if we eat in the car." Yuri answered.

"Yeah, let's eat in the car." Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha drove into the drive-in area. The others drove up right beside him. "I'm paying, so write down what you want." He said. "And I'll order it."

They looked at the menu for a while. Sango was the first to write down her order she passed it on to Yuri. She wrote her order down then passed it on to Kagome who did the same thing. "You girl ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, here you go." Kagome said as she gave him the list. Inuyasha looked at it. "Kagome-Chan, you know you're not going to eat all this." He said teasing her. "Very funny Inuyasha." She said. He pressed on the little black button in the menu. "Hi welcome to Donut World can I take your order." The lady said on the intercom.

"We'll have three double cheese burgers, one with everything, one with no pickles, and one with extra cheese. Two fries, one regular size, and one mega size. Chili cheese fries and nachos with chili cheese and no peppers. And a sprite, a coke, a mountain dew, and lemonade all mega size." Inuyasha ordered all that was on the menu.

"That will be $35.00, your food will be up soon." She said.

"$35.00, you girls sure know how to work a guy." He teased. "Hey let's listen to some music while we wait." Said Kagome. Inuyasha turned on his radio.

_Shake that laffy taffy._

He quickly turned it off. "God, I hate that song." He said. The girls laughed a bit. "Hey, speaking of songs." Said Yuri. "You were hot tonight Sango."

"You think so?" she asked. She looked back at them. "I know so." Just then Inuyasha's cell phone started ringing. "Talk to me." He said. "Why…fine I'm coming."

"Who was that?" asked Sango. "Ayame wants to borrow three bucks from me." He answered. "I better get going." Inuyasha left the car. Kagome felt that now was the time.

"Okay, Sango spill it." She said.

"Spill what?" Sango asked.

"You like Inuyasha, don't you?" She said. Sango blushed and that was Kagome's answer. "What makes you say that, Kagome?" she asked trying not to lead on. "Well Yuri, Ayame, Kagura, and I all saw how you've been looking at him." She said. "So spill it."

The blush on Sango's face grew darker. "Well… I…uh."

"Come on Kagome, you're embarrassing her." Said Yuri.

At that time Inuyasha came mumbling. "Hey, Inu what's wrong." Asked Yuri. "Instead, of taking three dollars, Ayame took forty." He ranted. Inuyasha rolled down his window. "I'M NOT MADE OF MONEY, WENCH!" he yelled.

Just then a person came with there food. "Here you go, and a free box of Donuts." Inuyasha paid her and took the food. "Okay, Kagome double cheese burger with extra cheese, regular sizes fries and a coke. Yuri double cheese burger with no pickles, mega sized fries, and a sprite. Sango nachos with chili cheese no peppers, and lemonade. And every thing else is for me."

They started to eat their food. "Inuyasha, play a CD." Said Kagome. "You got it." He said. "So, which one you want to listen to." He pulled out his CD case and handed it to Kagome. Kagome pulled out a CD and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Linkin Park, huh." He said. He put the CD in the player. They were all jamming to the songs of the group. After they had finished their meal it was time to go home. They backed out of the drive-in and drove home.

Once they got to Tama Lane they parked their cars and met in the middle in the street. "Sango, I've been meaning to ask you something." Said Ayame. "What is it?" asked Sango."

"Why didn't you tell us that you had Asthma?" she asked.

"I guess it slipped my mine." She answered. "Besides I didn't want to get treated differently like I always do."

"We would never treat you differently, Sango." Said Koga.

"Just tell us something like that next time, so we'll be ready to help if we can." Kagura said putting her arm around Sango. Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "Well we better get going." He said.

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha. "See you guys tomorrow."

The group said their goodbyes and went home. Sango got to her doorstep when she noticed that she still had on Inuyasha's letterman jacket. She smiled. _'I'll give it to him tomorrow at school.'_ She thought. Sango went inside her house.

In her room, Sango was remembering who she felt when she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms at the dance. She felt comfort, warmth, and safeness. As she slowly fell asleep she mumbled four little words. "I love you, Inuyasha."

**A/N: What a way to end a chapter huh? Maybe I should have Kikyo join the group. It all depends on the reviews I get. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Seven**

The next day at lunch word about Sango and Kikyo's dance off spread like wildfire. "Wow Sango, you're the talk of the school." Said Kagome.

"Besides where did you learn all those dance moves, anyway?" asked Ayame.

"Well my mom's a dance choreographer." She answered. "She owns a dance studio downtown; I guess some of her moves rubbed off on me."

"Cool." Said Yuri.

Just then the boys made their way to the girls. "Yo." Said Inuyasha. "What'cha doing?"

"We're talking about the dance." Said Kagura.

"Really, huh?" said Miroku. "So Sango you gonna be on the radio show or what?"

"What radio show?" she asked.

"The radio show that Inuyasha's hosting." He answered. Inuyasha backed slapped Miroku in the back of his head. "Jackass, I was going to tell her." Said Inuyasha.

"Tell me what." She said.

"Well Sango you see, uh." He said. "At 5th period I have this school radio, and everyone wants you and Kikyo to guess star."

"Okay." She said.

"Great, after lunch follow me to the radio room." He said. Just then Sango saw an old woman standing against the wall. She was staring at everyone like a hawk. "Hey, guys who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's our principal, Kaede Shikon." Answered Ayame. "If you be cool with her then she'll be cool with you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Sango. Kaede had a huge piece of mash potatoes in her hand. She tried not to let on what she was about to do but it was no good. Inuyasha saw the mash potatoes in her hand. "Oh, snap." He said.

"What?" said Sango. "What is it, Inuyasha?" He put his hand on Sango's head. "IN COMING!" he yelled and went under the table along with Sango. "Inuyasha, what are you talking a…" that was as far as Ayame got when she got hit in the back of the head with the mash potatoes.

She slowly out her hand in back of her head and pulled out a piece of the mashed potatoes. She stared at it for a while. Her body started trembling. "Oh, no Ayame your hair." Said Yuri.

Ayame's perfect red hair was ruined. If people only knew how much pride Ayame take to her hair. All the washing and conditioning, and all the brushing, and brushing, and brushing, and brushing. Someone's gonna die today.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" asked a random voice. Ayame slowly grabbed her steaming hot piece of cheese pizza and pounce at the boy. "GET HER OFF ME!" he yelled in a high pitch voice. "GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Ayame then slammed the steaming hot cheese pizza on the poor boys face. "AAAAHHHHH!" he yelled. He was kicking and screaming. Ayame pulled it way form the boy. "You want some more?" she asked.

"No, Ayame…Please…have mercy." He said half crying.

"Mercy's for the weak!" she yelled.

"No, Ayame…please." He begged.

"SHUTUP!" she yelled. "Today, you die screaming." Inuyasha and Sango rose from up under the table to witness the homicide. "Oh, God it's preschool all over again." Said Inuyasha.

Sango looked at him. _'What happened in preschool?' _She thought. Ayame was about the give the finishing blow when suddenly another ball of mashed potatoes was thrown at her. She slowly lifted her head and threw her pizza at the first person she saw. That person threw a meatball at another, and so it was on.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled a random person. Food was being thrown everywhere. The group was under a table. "Who the hell started this?" asked Kagura.

"It was Kaede." Inuyasha answered. "I saw when she threw the ball of mashed potatoes at Ayame."

Suddenly the heard the sound of a cannon, the lunch ladies were shooting peas, mashed potatoes, apple sauce and all kinds of food out of a cannon and at the students. "Those bitches are crazy." Said Koga.

"We need to get the hell up outta here." said Yuri. That's when Miroku got his duffle bag and pulled out a gun made for food fights. "Dude, is that a freaking musket?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it's a freaking musket." He answered. The musket was filled with meatballs and tomato sauce. "You guess get going; I'll by you some time."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah, as soon as I get out there you guys start running like hell." He explained.

"You do realize that you might not make it back alive, don't you?" asked Sesshomaru.

Miroku nodded, and with that got ready to go. "No time to cry, only time to die." He said and got from under the table. "WELCOME TO THE LAND OF THE RISING SUN, BITCHES!" he yelled as he ran into battle as the food fight got fiercer.

The group ran from under the table, through the battle next to a wall. "GO, GO, GO!" yelled Inuyasha as meatballs came from no where. They ran along side the wall. Koga was at the end when he was hit by at pizzas, meatballs, and sauce.

Ayame looked in horror as she saw her boyfriend go down fall down to his knees then on his face. The sauce on him spread to the floor like it was blood. "KOGA!" she yelled. She was about to run to him but Sango stopped her. "Ayame, no." she said. "There's nothing you can do for him."

As they started to move on Sesshomaru stayed behind. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Look Inuyasha, this is no longer a food fight." He said. "This is a war, a war that I must be apart of."

"Why?" he asked.

Sesshomaru bald his hand into a fist. "Look at what they did to Koga." He said. "He didn't have a chance." He raised his voice. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the war that was going on. "Little brother." He said. "Miroku may need my help, I you need to get Kagome and the others outta here, go now?"

"Alright." He said. "Good luck." Sesshomaru nodded and with that he ran into the battle. "Okay lets keep moving." He said. On their way out someone shot smoke balls all over the cafeteria making it hard for anyone to get in or out.

Sango somehow got separated from the group. The next thing she knew she was up against the wall looking at someone who had his own gun filled up with mashes potatoes. "Eat this." He said.

Just then the boy was tackled to the ground by Inuyasha. "Come on let's go." He said. He grabbed Sango and brought her to Ayame and the others. The war got even fiercer as more and more cannons came into the picture the shots and yells of the war could be heard up and down the halls and then silence. It was over.

Once the smoke cleared Inuyasha and Kagome went back into the cafeteria to look for survivors. The cafeteria was just like a real battle field bodies on the ground not moving, and sauce looking like blood spread everywhere. Sesshomaru was right this was a war. A War that started with a simple toss of mashed potatoes.

**A/N: Don't ask me where I got the idea for this chapter…because I don't even know. Tell me if you thought it was funny or stupid or a combination of the two.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Eight**

Lunch was over and the cafeteria looked like hell it was time for fifth period. Fifth period was kinda like a free period everyone goes to their class for three minutes then go where ever they until sixth period.

Fifth period was also the time that Inuyasha host his own radio show. Sango and Kikyo met up with Inuyasha in the hallway. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Sango

"Whatever." Said Kikyo.

They made it to the radio room. Inuyasha started to set things up. Just then a girl with bright white hair walked in. "Sango, this is Kanna she's my partner." He said.

"Hey." Said Sango

Kanna nodded. "So, Kanna you ready to get started." Asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, let's go." She answered.

They all sat down at a table. "In five…four …three…two." Said Kanna she pointed at Inuyasha which was his signal to start the show. "Yo, yo, yo, whatzup Orange Star High!" he said with energy. "It's ya boy Inuyasha!"

"And ya girl, Kanna!" she jumped it

"In the hizhouse!" they said at the same time.

"On today's show." Said Kanna. "By popular demand we the two girls who not only tore it up in the cafeteria yesterday with that big ass fight, but also at the dance."

"We have Kikyo and Sango." Said Inuyasha.

"But first, a dedication to those lost in the great food fight war of 2006." Said Kanna.

"This is for my brother Sesshomaru who lies in critical condition, Koga who got shot up, and to Miroku who went missing." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha played the song "It's so hard to say goodbye" by Boys to men. All the students at the school lit up their lighters, rose them over there heads, and swayed from side to side to honor the fallen ones.

The song ended. "Alright now that we got that outta the way." Said Inuyasha. "Here's a reminder to everyone."

"This week is spirit week." Said Kanna. "So we need all classes to show how much spirit you have and at the end of the week the class with the most spirit wins the spirit stick."

"And now let's talk to the girls who set it off." Said Inuyasha. "Kikyo and Sango."

"So Kikyo everybody pretty much knows everything about you." Said Kanna. "Is there anything else about you that we don't?"

"Maybe." She answered.

"So what is it?" she asked curious to know.

"Well, I sing." Said Kikyo. Inuyasha fell out of his chair laughing. "What the hell are you laughing for, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, I heard your singing once before." He said. "And it sucks."

She gave him the finger. "So Sango what about you?" asked Kanna. "Anything you do besides dance?"

"Well, I write song lyrics, but I can't sing." She said. "I can tell you that."

"Okay." Said Inuyasha. "Let's take some calls."

"Hey, you're on the air what's up?" asked Kanna.

"_Yeah, I just wanna say that you rock Sango." _Said the caller. "Woo!"

Sango giggled a bit. "Next caller." Said Inuyasha.

"_Yeah, this is a question for Kikyo." _Said the caller. _"Are you a you a virgin?"_

"WHAT!" she yelled. The caller hung up. "Uh, next caller." Said Kanna.

"_Yes, this is for Sango." _Said the caller. _"Do you have a boyfriend, and if you do is it Inuyasha?"_

Sango and Inuyasha's faces both turned red. "Who is this?" asked Kikyo. The caller hung up. "Let's try another caller." Suggested Kanna.

"_Sango, I think you should hook up with Inuyasha."_ Said the caller. For the rest of the period callers kept calling to tell Sango to get with Inuyasha, and the rest called for Kikyo to get with Inuyasha.

"We only have time for one last call." Said Inuyasha.

"_This is the principal, and I want to tell you Inuyasha that I have your friend Miroku."_ She said._ "If you want to see him again then I strongly suggest that you and your meet me in the auditorium after school."_ She hung up.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" asked Kanna.

"Like I have a choice." He answered.

Once school ended the group showed up at the time that was set. "Where is she?" asked Kikyo. Suddenly, they saw Miroku tied up in a chair. "Miroku!" yelled Kanna. That's when Kaede made her appearance.

"So you've made it." She said. "Good."

"So what do you want?" asked Koga.

"Simple." She said. "I'm going to punish you all for being in the food fight and as such you all are going to be in the school play, if you refuse then I'll suspend you all and seriously hurt Miroku." And with that she left.

"She's punishing us for something she started?" said Kagome.

"Talk about not fair." Added Kagura.

Kanna and Ayame went to untie Miroku. "So Miroku, what kinda play are we being forced to be in?" asked Ayame.

"It's a musical love story." He answered. "With music from Disney."

"Miroku, please tell me your kidding." Said Yuri.

"I wish I was, Yuri." He said. "I wish I was."

**A/N: I won't be putting the school play in Junior Year because it will be in a story of its own called "School Play." It will take place during the story you are currently reading right now. Think of it as a deleted scene.**

**Coming soon as soon as Junior Year is finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Nine **

The group had finally made it home when Inuyasha saw his mother waiting for him. "Hey mom, what's up." He said. She had certain smile on her face that said the words: _I told you so._

"No, you didn't." he said. She simply pointed to the garage. He ran straight for and saw that his hummer was in mint condition as the day he first got it. "Crap she did it." He said.

He fell to the ground and started hitting it. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kagome.

"Don't you remember the bet he made with Beverly yesterday?" asked Yuri. "If she could get his hummer fix by the time he got home from school today he is forbidden from washing the dishes."

Told you I could it" teased Beverly.

"Shut up." He said. "You just love raining on my parade don't you?" Beverly smiled at her son. "Well I better going." She said. "See ya."

"WITCH!" he yelled.

"DEMON!" she yelled back as she got in a car with someone and drove off.

Just then they heard a scream come from inside the house. They all ran in to see Rin running down the stairs. "Rin, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"S…S…Sesshomaru." She said.

"What, wrong with him?" he asked. That when he came down the stairs. "He has short hair!" she yelled.

Everybody stared at him. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Miroku. Sesshomaru's hair no longer went down his back, now it went down his neck.

"Someone put gum in my hair, and mom had cut it." He said with no emotion. "Kagome if you say anything I will personally kick your ass, call ya mama, and tell her I did it."

Kagome put both hands over her mouth to keep from saying anything. "So where's momma, Inuyasha?" asked Rin.

"She left already." He answered.

"She must be going to Jim." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Who's Jim?" he asked. The others except Sango turned away from him. "You all know something, don't you?"

No one except Sango who had no clue what he was talking about looked at him. Inuyasha slowly made his to the coffee table and pulled out Rin's little black chalkboard. He used his sharp fingernails to scratch it making the world's most deadly noise. The others couldn't move they were on the floor screaming in pain. Inuyasha stopped.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" he threaded.

"Jim is your mom's boyfriend." Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha dropped the chalkboard and stared at Miroku. "She's been going out with him for five months now." He said.

"We were asked not to tell you because we knew how you would react." Said Ayame.

Inuyasha's eye started twitching. Which was a sign that all hell was about to break loose as soon as she got home. "What does he look like?" he asked.

"The person your mom got in the car with." Answered Kagura.

Oh yeah, someone's gonna die tonight.

**That night**

Beverly and her boyfriend Jim made it to her house. "I had a great time, Jim." She said.

That's good." He said. "So same time this Saturday?" Beverly smiled at him. "Sure thing." She took a step closer to him and was about to kiss him when Rin busted out of the house. "Mom!" she yelled.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked with a concern look on her face. "Inuyasha found out the truth, and his coming to kill Jim." Just then they saw Inuyasha on the roof of the house with a baseball bat. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" he yelled.

As he jumped from the roof he made the same yell as Xena warrior princess. "I'll see you later." Said Jim. He kissed her on the cheek and ran to his car. At that time Inuyasha landed on the ground and gave chase.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled. Jim got into his car and just as Inuyasha swung the bat to hit his car Jim drove off. Inuyasha missed his car and fell to the ground. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled.

When Inuyasha got up he saw his mother slowly tip-toeing away. "FREAZE!" he yelled and walked up to her. "Inuyasha." She said. "Calm down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" he yelled. "WOMAN, I AM CALM, IF I WAS ANY MORE CALM I'D BE DEAD, which is more than I can say for you at this point."

She just stared at him. "First you take away my dish washing privileges and now this?" he said. "Inu." That was all she said because Inuyasha cut her off. "No, don't say anything." He said. "In fact don't say anything to me for the rest of my life!" he yelled as he ran in the house.

Early that morning it was 5am and Sango just woke up. She slowly got outta bed and looked out her window. She was Inuyasha walking passed her house. "Inuyasha?" she said to herself. She didn't have time to get dressed so she put on her robe, crept downstairs and snuck outside in order to follow him.

She followed him into a dark ally that went upward. At the top she saw him go up some stairs which lead to a cliff. She thought that he was going to do something dangerous so she ran up after him.

When she made it to the top she saw the he was sitting on a tire swing. She slowly approached him. She stepped on a twig. Inuyasha turned around and saw her. Sango saw that his eyes were puffy red. "Inu…yasha." She said.

He quickly wiped his eyes. "Sango…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You were crying weren't you?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned away from her trying to hide the fact that he was. "So what if I was." He said getting out on the tire-swing. "Inuyasha, you can't hide it from me." She said. "I know that something is bothering you and won't leave you alone until you talk about it."

"Alright." He said. Inuyasha sat down next to the tree and Sango sat next to him. "It was four years ago I had this huge soccer game, my dad never missed a single one he would always show up right when it started." He explained. Sango listened.

"But one day it happened." He continued. "He never showed up, at first I thought it was traffic I kept telling myself that throughout the game."

"Well, what happened next?" she asked.

"We won the game and my dad still never showed up." He said. "I later ran to the stage to see my mom and Sesshomaru crying." Sango knew what he was about to say at this point she tried to fight back the tears that threaten to come out.

"I later found out that my dad was killed in a car accident." He said. "And now I find out that my mom is dating some GUY I don't even know, it's like…it's like."

"It's like this guy might come in and replace your father, huh?" Sango said as she wrapped both arms around Inuyasha. She held him close to her. Sango soon felt his tears on her arm and that caused her own tears to flow down her cheeks. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Inuyasha, how could think that?" said a voice. Inuyasha and Sango looked back and saw Beverly. "Mom?" he said.

"You know more than anyone that no one could replace your father." She said. "I know what I was wrong I should have told you about Jim but I was afraid that would react this way I know how close you and your father was and I want you to know that no one will ever replace him."

Inuyasha stared at her. "That's the last thing I want." She continued. "The one thing your father wanted was for me to life my life and be happy, and Jim makes me happy." Inuyasha and Sango both stood up.

"I guess dad would want that." Said Inuyasha. "If this Jim person makes you happy then I guess I should be happy too." His mother smiled. Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her. "But I still get to torture him, right?" he asked. Beverly just laughed slightly.

"So you coming back to the house?" she asked.

"No, I'll stay here for a while." He answered. His mother started walking back home. Inuyasha turned back to Sango. "Well, I guess that went well." He said as he went back to sit down to the tree. Sango once again sat next to him.

"So, are you okay with your mother dating?" asked Sango.

"No." he said. "But I guess I can deal with it." He looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunrise. "All most there." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"You'll see" he said.

Pretty soon the sun slowly rose in the sky. The light flew over the city like a blanket and Inuyasha and Sango were over taken by its beauty. Small winds soon began to form and passed by both Sango and Inuyasha. Sango shivered a bit.

"Here." said Inuyasha as he put his letterman jacket around her. (For the umpteenth time) "So you won't catch a cold." He then wrapped both arms around her to keep her warm. Sango's face turned bright red. She began to remember what she told herself last night. She told herself that she loved Inuyasha.

How can that be possible when they've just met? She kept asking herself that as both she and Inuyasha continued to watch the sunrise. She couldn't help the way she felt, but the real question is did he feel the same way.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and saw that saw was blushing. _'Sango's so beautiful, what could she possibly see in a guy like me'_ he thought. "Hey Sango."

"Hmm." She answered. Inuyasha then pressed his lips against her cheeks. Sango's eyes widen as she looked at him. "What …was that for?" she asked.

"Well, you kissed me on my forehead so now we're even." He said. They stared at each other for a while. Inuyasha put his hand under Sango's chin and slowly pulled her towards him.

"Sango." He whispered.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

Their lips were centimeters from touching. _'I can't believe this is really happening.'_ She thought. Sango's heart was rapidly beating causing her to breathe hard. At first she thought she was having another Asthma attack.

One more second and she would have kissed Inuyasha. But as bad luck would have it Inuyasha felt something fall on his head. He pulled away from Sango and ran his hand in through his hair. "Is something wrong?" asked Sango.

He pulled his hand away from his hair and saw that it hat a white substance in it. "What is that?" asked Sango.

"It's, BIRD SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled to the top of his lungs. He got up jumping up and down acting crazy. A BIRT SHIT ON MY HEAD!" he kept repeating it. Sango could barely stand up because she was laughing her ass off. When she finally stood up she grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go back.

A/N: If I don't have more than 12 reviews on my Code Lyoko fanfic by the time I finish the next chapter of junior year, then I will put Inuyasha in a horrible car accident. The name of the Fanfic is "Brother" look under (action-adventure/drama)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N: I was just kidding about the car accident I said I was going to put Inuyasha in.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Ten**

Two months later the entire student body all met in the gym. "So what's going on?" asked Sango.

"It's a Pep rally." Answered Kagome.

"Didn't we have one last week?" she asked.

"Yeah but this on is different." Said Koga. "This one is weather or not our team is going to the playoffs or not."

Just then Kaede walked on to the gym floor. "Orange Star High!" she said with energy. "Are you ready for to support your team tonight?" The crowd screams very loudly. "Then here are your Orange Star High Demons!"

The entire football team ran out onto the floor. The band was playing and the crowd was cheering. The team huddled in the middle of the floor jumping up and down making barking noises. They soon took their seats.

As they did that Kikyo and her girls did their cheer. Once they finished they ran off the gym floor and the dance team came and danced for the team. When they finished Kaede got back on the mike.

"Alright, now at this time let's have our team come on the floor and dance!" she said. She pointed to the deejay and he started playing _'Switch'_ by Will Smith. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only ones who ran out on the floor. Unlike their teammates they weren't afraid to make total jackasses out of themselves in front of the whole student body.

Kikyo ran out to join them. She looked up at her sister and motioned for her and her friends to come join them. Pep rallies and other special occasions are the only times that Kikyo would be found being nice to them.

"Let's go you guys." Said Kagome.

They all got down on the floor and started dancing with them. Once the song ended everyone went back to their seats and the band started playing. Inuyasha started doing back flips to get the crowd hype. They were chanting his name.

**That Night**

The stadium was full of people cheering on their favorite high school team. The Orange star Demons were one point away from tying the game against the Tokyo High Warriors. "Alright, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, on two." Said Inuyasha.

"Ready Break!" they all yelled. They took their positions on the field. "Down, Set, Hut Hut!" Yelled Inuyasha. The center snapped the ball. Inuyasha faded back then threw the ball to Sesshomaru who then threw it to an opened player who made the touchdown.

The crowd cheered and the score was now 56 to56 in the third quarter. They tried to go for a field goal but the other team stopped them. Now they're in the final quarter with the score still tied.

It went like that throughout the entire forth quarter; from play to play both teams were going no where fast. "Talk about a very close game." Said Koga.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru better come up with something fast." Said Kanna. Just then the warriors hiked the ball. Their quarter back threw at his teammate and like nothing Inuyasha intercepted it and ran it back.

The crowd went ballistic. "GO INUYASHA GO!" yelled Beverly. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could trying to make the final touchdown. With his teammates blocking for him it seemed that he was going to make but a member on the other team was right behind him.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" yelled Miroku. "HE GONNA GET YOU!"

All of Inuyasha's friends were screaming to the top on their lungs as he ran. The other team member knew that he could get Inuyasha so he managed to trip him. Inuyasha fell down and rolled a couple of times before stopping.

Everyone except the referees saw what happened. They were appalled when they didn't call anything. "DANMIT REF!" yelled Ayame. "OPEN YOUR EYES!" Sango looked over to Inuyasha.

"Oh, no." she said.

"What is it Sango?" asked Beverly.

"I think Inuyasha's hurt." She said with a worried tone. Beverly gasped when she saw the Sango was right. Inuyasha was on his back holding his foot. Sesshomaru ran to see him. "Inuyasha." He said. He could tell that his brother was in pain.

"My ankle." He said. Another member of their team showed up and helped Sesshomaru carry Inuyasha off the field. The game however had to go on. Sesshomaru got the team a couple of yards closer to the touchdown. With three seconds left on the clock they had no choice but to make a field goal attempt.

Inuyasha usually makes the field goals but with him out of the picture it was all up to Sesshomaru to make the last point. _'It's now or never.' _He thought. _'Do or die.' _The center snapped the ball to the quarter back. He held the ball down for Sesshomaru to kick it.

Sesshomaru ran and kicked the ball. The ball flew in the air towards the goal post. It looked as though it was going to go through. Everyone in the stands stood up as the ball continued to fly through the air.

As it grew closer and closer to the goal post the crowd's yells grew louder and louder and when it missed to goal post completely the crowds yells turned from cheering to yelling in disappointment.

They lost the game. Sesshomaru was the most disappointed out of everyone knowing that he could have won the game. Later that night when everyone made it home Inuyasha got an idea. "Hey, lets party." He said.

Everyone looked at him. "Come on you guys." He said. "We could have an all night block party."

"Why would you want to have that?" asked Yuri

"Yeah, you guys just lost the game." Said Kagome.

"What better way to feel good that an all night block party." He said then looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you get your equipment, mom you and your pimp go get the sake, and everyone else let's get as much junk food as you can."

"Leave it to Inuyasha to lighten up the mood." Said Kagura.

A/N: You people probably thought that they were going to win huh. Got'cha.

Chapter 11 coming up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Eleven**

Within minutes everyone who lived on the block was right in front of Inuyasha's house dancing, with Sesshomaru as the deejay. Inuyasha and Sango were in his house getting more refreshments. "Inuyasha how's your foot?" she asked.

"It's okay." He said. "It's going to take more than that to beat me." Inuyasha's cocky attitude never seizes to amaze Sango. Outside the party was just heating up. "Alright parents were going back back, back, back in time." Said Sesshomaru. He started to play the hustle. All of their parents started doing it.

"Go mom Go!" yelled Kagome and Kikyo. Miroku was looking at their mom with a certain look. "Come to Miroku." He said. Kikyo and Kagome beat the hell out of him until he couldn't stand up straight.

"Dude that's their mom." Said Koga.

"I know but look at her ass." He said. Koga slowly turned his head to look but was hit with a baseball bat by Ayame. "KOGA!" she yelled.

When the song ended Sesshomaru played one random song. Pretty soon everyone was in the street dancing. Soon it was Inuyasha who notice something odd about the drinks. "Mom!" he yelled. "This isn't Sake!"

"Well I know that." She said. "You think I would be that irresponsible?"

"On special occasions yes." He answered. The mother and son duo argued for what seem like forever. But the most amazing thing about their argument was that every five minutes they've manage to change the subject.

Sango finally broke them up. "I think you two have argued long enough." She pulled Inuyasha's arm and made go dance with her.

"Witch!" he yelled.

"Demon!" she yelled back.

Sango shook her head for the mere fact of how childish both Inuyasha and Beverly were acting. I mean name calling what are they seven. "And now everyone's favorite song." Said Sesshomaru.

_Shake that laffy taffy_

_That laffy taffy girl_

_Shake that laffy taffy_

Inuyasha picked up a steal chair and threw it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ducked. "Mom your son is throwing things." He said.

"Because he keep messing with me with that danm song." Inuyasha said pointing at him. "Dude you're my brother and I love you, but if you play the song again I swear I'll kill you."

_Shake that laffy taffy _

_That laffy taffy girl_

_Shake that laffy taffy_

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped over the deejay stand and onto Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku pulled him off. Sango took Inuyasha inside his house to cool off for a while.

"HE'S GOTTA COME INSIDE SOMETIME!" Inuyasha yelled as he went in. In his room Inuyasha put on a DVD. "So what are you going to watch?" asked Sango.

"The one movie that calms my nerves." He said. "Titanic."

"I've always wanted to see that movie." She said.

"Well tonight's your lucky night." He said as he started the movie. Outside the party went on. Everyone seems to have forgotten that they've lost the game. But even if they did remember it probably wouldn't even matter at this point. Sesshomaru started playing slow music everyone started to get with a dance partner.

"I know who I want." Said Miroku.

"You're not dancing with my mother you pervert!" yelled Kagome.

Back in the house the movie was about to end. Inuyasha had his arm around Sango as wave after wave of tears flowed down her face. They were at the part when Rose told Jack those famous words: _I'll never let go._

At that point Sango couldn't take anymore. She buried her face in Inuyasha's cheat and cried. (Is it me or am I making Sango too emotional) Inuyasha warped his other arm around her and ran his hand through her hair a couple of times. Sango slowly lifted her head at Inuyasha. They slowly moved towards one another. Sango was the first to close her eyes the Inuyasha. Within seconds their lips final met Inuyasha pulled her closer to his and Sango wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Little did they know they were being watched by Rin and Jim's son Shippo. The two kids ran outside to their parents. "Mommy." She said. "Inuyasha and Sango were watching that movie Titanic."

"And Sango started crying." Shippo jumped it. "So Inuyasha comforted her then they started kissing." At that point everyone froze and looked at the two little kids. Sango father was furious. "SHE KISSING A BOY!" he yelled. He made his was to the house when everyone got in front of him.

""What are you doing?" he asked.

"We've waited two months for those two to get together." Said Trisha. "And no one not even you are going to stop it." Everyone gave him a death glare. The man's eye started twitching. He knew that if he made a single step toward that house he would feel the wrath of everyone on the block.

"Honey she has to grow up." Said Trisha.

"But I don't want her to." He whined.

**With Inuyasha and Sango**

After they broke the kiss Sango rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Did you always have feelings for me?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Well yeah." He said. "I just never said anything back then because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way." Sango blushed.

"Well I've always did ever since you helped out when Kikyo destroyed my grandmothers sweater." Sango said.

There was silence in the room. Inuyasha and Sango spent most of the night in each others arms. (To all those dirty minds out there Nothing happened) As Inuyasha looked at her he saw that Sango was asleep in his arm. He kissed her on the head. "Good night princess." He whispered in her ear.

A/N: They're finally together. One question though, what's a chick flick and is the movie Titanic one. Please send me more reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Twelve**

One month has passed since Inuyasha and Sango got together. It was Christmas Eve and school was out for the break. Beverly and Rin were watching T.V. when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru barged in the house with the tree. "Here's your Christmas tree." Said Inuyasha. "Merry Christmas to all and to all shut the hell up."

And before their mother could say anything Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. They met up with their friends and drove down to the mall. "Split up." Said Sesshomaru. "We'll meet up at the arcade later."

Within seconds the group went their separate ways. Inuyasha and Miroku walked by a pet store. "Hold on Miroku I wanna check this place out." Said Inuyasha. The two boys walked in.

"So what are you going to get Sango from here?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and continued looking. He came across a small yellow kitten with orange eyes and a black tipped tail. "Hey maybe I should get her this." He said.

"Girls love cats." Said Miroku.

**With the girls**

The girls went in a music store. "Hey look at this." Said Sango. She saw a red electric guitar. "Inuyasha would just love this."

"Yeah but look at how much it costs." Said Kagura pointing at the price tag. "400 bucks how can you afford that Sango."

"With this my dad's credit card." She said as she pulled it out.

"But your dad never lets that thing out of his site." Said Kagome. "So how come you have it?"

"Christmas time is the only time he'll give it to me." She answered.

"You sure you wanna bye it now?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah why not?" asked Sango.

"Well as soon as Inuyasha finds out he'll stop at nothing to get it." She explained. "It'll be nearly impossible to keep it a secret from him."

**With Sesshomaru and Koga**

"So what are you going to get Ayame?" asked Sesshomaru. Koga thought for a moment. "I guess I'll get her a care bare." He answered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why a care bare?"

"Dude have you been in her room lately?" he asked. "It's filled up with nothing but care bare items plus if I don't get her one then I won't get any."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "How often are you going to fall for that?" he asked. Koga looked at him. "Fall for what?"

"Tell me something Koga." He said. "Since you got with Ayame how many time has she promised you that you could sleep with her if you did something?"

Koga dropped his head. "400 times." He answered.

"And how many times has your dumbass fallen for it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"450 times." He answered. "But this time might be different."

"Like I haven't heard that before." He said. "Get through your thick skull Koga you're not nor will you ever get any from Ayame, you need to start thinking with your head and not your…"

"Dick Van Dyke DVD box set." Koga interrupted. "I love this show." Koga ran to the window. Sesshomaru shook his head again. "Pathetic." He mumbled.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"So you sure you're gonna get her that cat?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah I'm sure." He answered.

As they walked out Inuyasha and Miroku saw some guy run passed them with a purse. "SOMEONE STOP HIM!" yelled a woman. "HE STOLE MY PURSE." Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

Miroku pulled out a baseball from his duffle bag and tossed it to Inuyasha. He threw the ball as if he was pitching it like it was game. The ball flew threw the air and hit the guy in the back on the head. He fell down the escalader to the bottom floor. The two boys ran to the balcony.

"Danm." Said Miroku

"I killed him." Said Inuyasha. The boy ran from the crime scene. Later that day the group met up with one another. "So did you get what you need to get?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure did." Answered Inuyasha. "Let's get going we'll exchange gift tonight." The group went home. In his room Inuyasha wandered what Sango got him. He walked out of his house and climb up a tree to Sango's window. He climb through it and caught her changing out of her clothes.

"Hey sexy." He said. Sango quickly turned around and saw him. "AH!" She screamed. "Inuyasha what are you going in here."

"What does it look like?" he said. "I'm looking for my Christmas present and I guess I've found it." Sango quickly crossed her chest. "You are so lucky I love you otherwise I would throw you out of that window."

"Love you too." He said. Inuyasha started looking all over her room. "You're not going to find it Inuyasha." She teased.

"Trust me I will." He said. "Just like how I found your diary."

"WHAT?" yelled Sango. Inuyasha stopped where he was and tried to run for the window but Sango stopped him. She grabbed him by his arm and threw him on the bed. She sat on top of him.

"Inuyasha." She said in a calm voice. "What did I say I was going to do to you if I found out that you were reading my diary?"

"Oh shit." He said. "TRISHA!"

"My parents and little brother aren't here Inuyasha." She said. "No can here you scream." She pinned him down to where he couldn't move. "Kikyo was right you are freakishly strong!" he yelled.

Later that day Inuyasha kicked opened the door to his house. His hair was all missed up and his clothes and shoes were ripped to bits. "Inuyasha what happen?" yelled Sesshomaru as he went to his little brother.

"Sango…Sango…Sango." He said. "SANGO RAPED MEEEEEEEEE!"

A/N: My worse fear has come. I have no more funny ideas please help me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Sesshomaru stood there in shock for what Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry what?" he said. Inuyasha started to explain again. "Sango raped me." He said. Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha in comfort then knock the hell out of him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Girls don't rape boys." He said. "Girls beat the hell out of boys to make them think that they raped them." Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha again. "Why do you keep hitting me?" he whined.

"Because I can." Sesshomaru said as he hit Inuyasha a final time. After that they both heard a soft bit of crying in the living room. "Hey that's Rin." Said Inuyasha. They both went into the room.

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru. "What's the matter?" Rin pointed to the TV. She was watching the news which was showing some unfortunate families in the city. "They're not going to have a merry Christmas are they?" she asked then ran to Sesshomaru.

"Rin." He said as he hugged her.

"We can help right?" she asked. "I mean you guys still have all your birthday money grandma gave you last year and this year we could use that to buy toys and other stuff for them."

Rin kept going on and on. "Please." She begged. "It's not fair that we get to have a merry Christmas and they don't." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Cancel all your plans bro, because were going shopping."

**Later That Day**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin made it to the toy department store. "Inuyasha you get toys for the boys, I'll get toys for the girls, and Sesshomaru you get bikes and video games." Rin ordered and they obeyed.

They spent the rest of the day going from store to store buying toys. Back home Rin made Sesshomaru make them all Santa Clause hats. "So how are we going to get these toys in those houses." Asked Inuyasha.

"We break in." answered Rin with an innocent look on her face. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her for a while. _'Does this girl know how much time in jail we would get for breaking and entering?'_ Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru finally finished the hats and gave then to his brother and sister.

**That Night**

The night they set out on their own little adventure. They made it to an old looking house the people inside it were asleep.

"Let's move." Said Rin.

Inuyasha went to the front door. _'It's locked.'_ He thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card and started picking the lock. When he was successful he signaled for Rin and Sesshomaru to move in.

They crept inside the house and planted to toys, bikes and everything else in the living room. When they were done they started to leave. Rin and Sesshomaru when to the next house. They would all meet up later.

Five houses later Inuyasha was finish and was on his way to his hummer to go home when he heard something. He thought it was nothing and kept on walked. The same noise he heard got louder and louder. Inuyasha slowly turned around and saw that it was a dog, a Doberman.

"OH MY GODDNESS GRACEOUS!" he yelled to the top of his lungs. Inuyasha ran to the hummer with the dog on his ass. He jumped in and slammed the door. The dog jumped on the door and started barking at him.

Inuyasha sped off living tracks in the street. Inuyasha thought he was safe but he was wrong. When he looked into the passenger seat he saw the same dog staring right at him. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"You know who you are?" said the dog. Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed. "You're my new bitch." The dog attacked Inuyasha by biting him in the arm. Inuyasha screamed to the top of his voice.

The hummer was swerving from side to side on the road. "LET ME GO!" he yelled as he was kicking the dog. The hummer started going faster. Inuyasha finally kicked the dog out of the hummer. He turned around in his seat to see the dog in the back.

"YEAH!" he yelled. "WHO'S THE BITCH NOW?" Inuyasha failed to see the railroad in front of him with a train coming up fast. When he turned back around it was too late for him to do anything because the train had already hit him.

A/N: Remember when I said I was going to put Inuyasha in a horrible accident well this is it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Fourteen **

The group was anxiously waiting for Inuyasha to return that night. "Where is he?" asked Sango who was getting worried. "He should have been here by now."

"He didn't have that much to deliver." Said Rin. "So what's taking him?"

It's been an hour since Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin did their little secret Santa adventure. Sesshomaru and Rin went to do ten more houses and left Inuyasha with five they were supposed to have met up at the house as soon as they were done.

Sango couldn't take it anymore she was about to go look for him. "I'm going to go look for him you guys." Before she could open the door it flung open revealing a messed up Inuyasha. His clothes wore torn up his arm had teeth marks all over it his hair was all wild. He had bruises all over him from now until doomsday.

Inuyasha slowly made his way inside the house limping on his left leg. "Inuyasha what happened!" Sango half screamed.

"D-D-DOG." He said. "B-B-BIG DOG."

The others brought him to the couch where he laid down. "T-T-TRAIN." He said. Inuyasha was way too shaken up to speak right. Hell you would be too if you were attacked by a talking dog then hit by a train going 50 miles per hour.

Sango had picked up his head, sat down next to him, and then laid it in her lap. Koga had stood over Inuyasha's head. "Boy looks like you got yo ass WHIPED!" he said teasing. Inuyasha managed to give him the finger and a death glare.

**The next day**

It was finally Christmas day; Inuyasha climbed the tree that was next to Sango's window. He leaped into her room. "Hey Sango." He said. He walked in on her changing her clothes. "Inuyasha don't you ever knock?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "So did you get your present?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah it's great just what I wanted." He answered then pulled out a small box with air holes on it. "This is yours."

He gave the box to her. Sango opened it up and saw a small kitten with a pink ribbon around it. "Inuyasha she's beautiful." She said as she held her new kitten. "I love you." She gave Inuyasha a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

**Later that day**

Inuyasha went to Koga's back yard to his little club house. "Hey Koga I got something for you." He said. Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all came out. "What is it?" he asked. Inuyasha pulled a video tape from his jacket. "Ayame asked me to give this to you."

Koga snatched it away from Inuyasha the all three boys ran back into the club house. "You know you could have said thanks!" he yelled then went back home. Inside the club house Koga put on the tape. "Come on start already!" yelled Miroku.

The tape started and they saw Ayame lying on a small bed wearing a baby blue kimono. "So Koga you wanna see a little footage of me?" she said in an exotic tone of voice. "Then let's get started." Ayame stood up then removed her sash.

"She's really doing this." Said Sesshomaru.

Back on the screen Ayame was doing some kind of dance the made the boys go wild. "Almost there." She said as she took of the kimono revealing her pink bra and panties. The boys went even crazier.

"Oh you're just a naughty dirty boy Koga." She said as she unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. "MORE!" yelled Miroku. "SHOW US MORE!" Ayame was now lying on a small bed coving up her breast with her arms. She was giggling.

"Are you still watching me?" she asked. "You have got to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen."

"Say what now?" said both Koga and Sesshomaru.

"Three…two…one…zero." She said.

A bright light came from the TV. And covered up the clubhouse. Outside it looked like nothing was going on but suddenly the clubhouse was engulfed in flames. In other words, Ayame blew up the clubhouse with the boys still in side.

When they arose from the wreckage they were all messed up. Most of their clothes were torn off. "BITCH!" yelled Sesshomaru. "What an attitude!"

"I should have known that she wouldn't have done cheesecake like that without some kind on motive." Explain Koga.

"This is the worst Christmas ever." Said Miroku.

The boys passed out on the ground.

A/N: Ayame gets even more crazier the more I write. Anyway some Christmas present huh? If that was yours I would feel so sorry for you. Send more reviews okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N: This chapter will be a song fic. It will have the 7th ending theme to the TV. Show.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Fifth teen **

Its two months later a new year. February 14th 2007. Valentines Day is the best day of the year for some. But for Sango it was the worst day or in this case the worse year. Her parents were getting a divorce. Ever since the New Year started her parents would start arguing about who knows what. At some point her parents arguing got so loud and so late into the night that she had no choice but to get her brother and go over to Inuyasha's house and sleep in his room for the night.

The one thing Sango hated about sleeping at Inuyasha's house was that the sun would shine in her face waking her up. Sango slowly opened up her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking at her. "Had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Until the sun just had to shine in my face." She answered.

Inuyasha kissed her on her cheek, wrapped his arm her, and rested his head on hers. Later the day at school the group was at their usual table. "Hey where's Inuyasha and Sango?" asked Koga.

"Don't you know?" said Kagome. "The divorce went through today's the last day they're ever going to be together."

"Sango and Inuyasha are on the roof spending what little time they have left." Kagura explained. On the roof Sango was sitting in Inuyasha's lap resting her head in his chest. Inuyasha was stroking his hand through her hair.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Inuyasha was about to get up but Sango wouldn't let him. "No." she whispered. "Stay here." Inuyasha did so. He and Sango missed all of their classes that day sitting on the roof of the school. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that her body was shaking slightly. She wasn't cold she was crying knowing that she may never see Inuyasha ever again.

Pretty soon Sango cried herself to sleep her tears were still flowing down her cheek. At the end of the day the group took a long quite ride home. Sango's heart nearly stopped when she saw that her father was waiting for her.

When they got out of their cars Sango said her final goodbyes to them. She turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I love you." She said. Inuyasha held her tightly. "I love you too."

Sango walked over to her mother and brother and hugged them both. She pulled out a set of car keys from her pocket and handed it to her brother. "Take care of my car, okay." He nodded. Sango got into the car with her father. As he slowly pulled away Sango stuck her head out of the window and waved goodbye one last time. Before they new it she was gone.

**One month later**

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"In his room." Sesshomaru answered. "He's been a mindless zombie since Sango left a month ago."

"He hasn't spoken since then." Said Kagome.

"Then I take it that he's not going to the spring fling tonight huh?" she said.

Later that night everyone except Inuyasha got ready for the dance tonight. "Honey are you sure you don't wanna come?" asked Beverly. Inuyasha just laid there motionless. "Okay suit yourself."

Outside the others were waiting. "Any luck?" asked Kanna. Beverly shook her head. "I don't blame him." Pretty soon they all left for the dance. Inside Inuyasha manage to roll himself out of bed and look out his window. It started raining.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada kono mama_

Inuyasha continued staring out into the rain. All he could think about was Sango. How she made feel when she laughed, cried, got mad it him when he would do something stupid. The longer he stared outside the more he saw an image of Sango.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring and banging on the door. "Who the hell is that?" he said. Inuyasha went down stairs to see who that was at his door. The banging and the doorbell went on. "Hold on!" he yelled.

Inuyasha swung opened the door.

Come my way_  
Kono yami no hotori  
_Come close to me_  
Ima akari tonoshi  
_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._  
Tada soba ni iru kara _So come my way

Inuyasha's eyes widen when saw who it was. "S-S-Sango?" he said. Sango was soaking wet from the rain. She never gave it a second thought the lunged at Inuyasha hugging him. Inuyasha held her as tight as he could.

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada sono mama_

Come my way _  
Mou hitomi tojite  
_Come close to me _  
Mou nemureba ii  
_I'll be with you I'll be with you _  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
_So come my way

After Sango walked in Inuyasha shut the door. "Inuyasha." She said. "I had to see you I didn't care how I just had to see you." She buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much Inuyasha."

Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada kono mama _

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
_Come close to me _  
Mou nemureba ii  
_I'll be with you, I'll be with you _  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
_So come my way

Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me_  
_

A/N: Well that was depressing I could only find the Japanese version of this song. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N and Warning: What you are about to read may shock you, anger, or maybe even make you want to cry…maybe.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Sixteen **

Sango came downstairs wearing Inuyasha's clothes. "Inuyasha?" she said wandering where he was. "I'm in the kitchen." He said. Sango made her way to the kitchen.

She saw Inuyasha pouring something into a spoon. "What's that?" she asked. Inuyasha walked up to her with it. "Something for you to take so you won't get sick." He said and put the spoon in her mouth.

Sango swallowed the medicine. "Ah, it taste awful." She said.

"Well you know the old saying." He said. "The worse it taste the better you feel."

Sango wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him. "Now if I get sick then you'll get sick right with me." Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers. "Sango?" he said. "How did you manage to get here?"

"I hitched hike." She answered.

Inuyasha pulled away from here and gave her a look. "Sango are you crazy?" he half yelled. Sango stared at him. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I didn't care how dangerous it was Inuyasha." She said with tears in her eyes. "I just wanted to see you again." The tears flowed down her face. Inuyasha held her close to him. "Sango you do realize that you could have just called and waited for me at some place."

"I know." She said. "Sometimes people do stupid things, when they're in love."

Later that night Inuyasha and Sango were in his room. Sango was staring into space. "Sango?" said Inuyasha. Sango snapped out of it and looked at him. "You seen distracted, what's up?" Sango didn't want to answer him so she lied.

"Nothing." She said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sango I know you." He said. "I know when you're lying." She turned away from him. "Inuyasha." She said. "Please don't hate me for what I have to tell you."

"Why would…" Sango put her finger on his lips cutting him off. "Inuyasha remember when you told me that your father was killed in a car accident." Inuyasha nodded. "Well it wasn't an accident it was murder."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Inuyasha your father was murdered." She half yelled. Inuyasha lowered his head. "Sango." After a moment of silence he said in a low voice. "If what you say is true then what does this have to do with you?"

"Because my-my-my." That's all she managed to say before crying. "My father killed him." Inuyasha's head shot up in disbelief of what he heard. "I heard him… talking on the phone…with someone… I heard the whole confession." She said. "And what's worse he may have followed me here."

Inuyasha rubbed his hand on Sango's cheek wiping away any tears that was there. Sango grabbed hold of his hand. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha and saw his face coming closer to hers. He had given her quick kiss on the lips. When Inuyasha pulled back, Sango put her hand on his face and pulled him back to kiss her again. After she broke from the kiss Sango got up from the bed and went to the window. Inuyasha followed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sango." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you for telling me I know how hard it must have been for you." Sango smiled. She looked outside and saw a car show up in front of her house. Her eyes widen, her breaths sharpen, and her heart was skipping a beat. She was scared. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sango what's wrong?" he asked.

"My father is here." she said pointing to his car in front of her house. He walked out of his car and stormed into Sango's house. "He did follow me." She said. Suddenly Sango remembered something that was still in her house. "Kiarra." She said.

"Inuyasha, Kiarra is still in there." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Sango. "I'm going to go get her if I'm not back in five minutes call Sesshomaru." And with that Inuyasha gave her one last kiss and left.

**In Sango's house**

Inuyasha had climbed the tree next to Sango's room and jump in. He was careful not to make any kind of noises because her father was still in the house. Inuyasha crawled to the floor to find the missing cat. _'Where the hell are you?'_ he thought. He looked all over Sango's room but couldn't find it. Just then Inuyasha heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. _'He's coming.'_ He thought. He quickly went to the closet and hid himself inside.

He looked to see Sango's father come inside her room. He looked around then left. Inuyasha felt something brush against his leg, it was Kiarra. He picked up the cat and made his way to the window. He saw that Sango's father was on his way to his house. "Sango." He said. Inuyasha ran downstairs and found a phone he call his cell phone.

**In Inuyasha's house**

Sango was on his bed when she felt the phone vibrate. "Hello." She answered. _"Sango."_ Said Inuyasha. _"Your dad is on his way to the house right now hide under the or some place I'll be there as soon as I can."_ He hung up. Sango heard the front door being kicked in she hid under Inuyasha's bed. _'Please Inuyasha hurry.'_ She thought.

Her father was making his way up stairs to the bed rooms. He had kicked opened the master bedroom and walked in. He saw a picture with Inuyasha's father and mother on it. His anger rose a bit; he pulled out a gun and shot at the picture. When Sango heard the gunshot she couldn't help but scream she quickly put both hands over her mouth but it was too late.

Her father heard her and started to make his way to another room. Outside Inuyasha heard the gunshot. "Oh no." he said. "Sango." Inuyasha ran as hard as he could in the rain to get to his house. He had finally got in. "SANGO!" he yelled. Her father came out of the room and opened fire on Inuyasha. Inuyasha had ducked behind the sofa. In his room Sango pulled opened his cell phone and dialed a number.

**At the dance**

Sesshomaru was playing some kind of slow dance music when he felt the cell phone vibrate. He answered it. "Yo talk to me." He said. He placed his hand on his equipment not realizing that he cut of the music and turned on the microphone now everyone could hear him. "Sango?"

Kagome and the others looked straight at him. Sango told Sesshomaru everything that she told Inuyasha even the part that her father is in their house shooting at Inuyasha right now. Sesshomaru's anger went through the roof.

"Hold on Sango I'll be right there!" he yelled then ran off the stage and went to his car. The others followed him. Sesshomaru got in his car and sped off. "Whatever's going on we better follow him." Said Kagome.

**At Inuyasha house**

Sango's father had stopped shooting and slowly walked down the stairs. "Hey Inuyasha." He said. "You still alive." Inuyasha said nothing. "Where's Sango Inuyasha where's my DAUGHTER!" he yelled as he shot a lamp. Sango's father went off the deep end Inuyasha saw that he had a crazy look in his eye the man was insane.

"You know Inuyasha." He said. "Sango had more than enough time to tell you and I want you to know that it's true I did kill your father."

"Why?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why I'll tell you why." He said. "For years your father had everything he could ever want. When we were kids he was the top dog everybody respected him. After collage we both opened up a business together and when that didn't work out we took what little stock we had left and split it between the two of us and went our separate ways. He used his to open up a gaming business and I did the same thing but no mater what I did I was never as successful as he was. And so before I move my family to Canada I knew if he was out of the way then my gaming company would be number one. So after I ran his car off the road I shot him."

At that point he failed to notice that Inuyasha was in back of him. Inuyasha punched him in the back of the head and down he went. Inuyasha picked him up and punched him again this time he flew out the front door. Inuyasha was outside in the rain fighting the man. He was showing no sign of stopping. Up in his room Sango crawled from under his bed and made her way downstairs. At that point she heard a gunshot she put both hands over her mouth fearing the worst. She saw a shadow she ran down the stairs to see who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she said. But the person she saw wasn't him it was her father. Sango shook her head. "No." she said in a low voice. She ran passed him and looked outside and saw Inuyasha lying in the street in the rain not moving. Her eyes filled up with tears she was breathing hard and fast until she finally screamed Inuyasha's name. She tried to run out to him but her father grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her by the neck and smirked. "You know." He said. "You look just like your mother I think I'll have a little fun with you before I kill you." Sango's eyes widen.

He ripped of the shirt she was wearing and threw her to the ground. Sango tried to get away but he had a tight grip on her. "You're all mine." He said. Then out of no where there was a gunshot and Sango saw her father go down. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha with her father's gun pointing straight at him.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. Sango ran up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha put his arms around her. "I thought you were dead."

"No way that bastard missed me." He said. "I made him think that he killed just so that I could get his gun."

"Inuyasha he…he…he tried to…he tried to." She couldn't say it. "OH GOD!" With that she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and cried the hardest she could. Inuyasha kissed her on her head and tried to calm her down.

**Ten minutes later**

Sesshomaru and the others ran in the house. "SANGO, INUYASHA!" he yelled. Inuyasha came down stairs. "Hey bro you made." He said. "You're late but you've made it."

"Where's Sango?" he asked.

"A lot has happened here." he said. "She's up in my room sleeping." The girls went up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. "Didn't I just say that she was sleeping." Said Inuyasha.

"So where's her father?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha pointed to the corner of the living room where her father was all tied up. He picked up his head to see all of them. "Is what Sango said true?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru walked up to him.

**Wham!**

**Bam!**

**Zark!**

Sesshomaru punched the man three times. Inuyasha and the others walked up behind Sesshomaru. "Hey you guy wanna say it or should I?" he asked.

"Let's all say it." Said Koga.

The boys all crowded around the man. "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" they all said at the same time. "BITCH!" Inuyasha added while giving him the finger.

**A/N: Danm I'm good. Someone please give me an award for this. Please give me more reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Inuyasha would be with Sango NOT Kagome. And Koga wouldn't even exists he's only in this because Ayame needs someone.

A/N: This is the final chapter of the story and I would like to thank those who have supported me in writing Junior Year. Sorry it took so long.

**Lord Inuyasha (My Sister's Boyfriend)**

**Soccer10is**

**Demon exterminator Barbie**

**Nightfall2525**

**Dark lonely wolf **

**Kidkool8020**

If I have forgotten anybody then I'm Sorry.

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Late that night Sango awoke in Inuyasha's room in the arms of her mother. She looked up and saw her. "Mommy?" she said in a very low voice. Her mother answered her by kissing her in the forehead and holding her tight. Sango smiled snuggled closer to her mother and went back to sleep.

The next morning Sango was outside waiting for her friends. The girls all met up with her and they had one great big group hug. The boys were waiting for them at their cars as always. Kagome was the first to notice the bruise on Sango's neck.

"Sango your neck." She said. Sango tried to hide it but it was too big to be hidden. Just then Kikyo made an appearance. All the girls looked at her. Kikyo reached inside her pocket and pulled out something. She tossed it to Sango. "What is this?" she asked.

"Something to cover up that nasty ass bruise you have." She answered. "If you plan on being my rival then at least try to make yourself look as sexy as me." She walked passed them. "Let's go Miroku." She ordered.

They both got in his car and drove off. "Are…are…are they together?" asked Sango in disbelief. Yuri nodded. "Yep don't ask because we aren't even sure how that happen." The girls got into the cars with the boys and drove off to school. Once at school they went to class as always it was as if Sango had never left.

At lunch the group was sitting at their usual table with one extra person, Kikyo. "So Kikyo." Said Sango. "How did you and Miroku get together?" Kikyo looked at her then looked at Miroku and back at her. "Don't ask." She said. Ayame got up with her tray. "I'm gonna get another pizza you guys want any?"

Everyone shook their heads. She was on her way to get another pizza when she was suddenly hit in the head with a piece of mashed potatoes. Ayame slowly turned around and like clockwork Inuyasha's senses clicked in. He slowly slid under the table. Ayame walked to a nearby by table and picked it up. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" she screamed.

Everyone in the room looked at her with the table. "RUN!" yelled a random voice. Everybody ran as she threw the table. It came crashing down. Ayame went to her back pack and pulled out at AK47. She got on top of the table and started shouting at everyone. "YOU ALL HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO TELL ME WHO HIT ME WITH A BALL OF MASHED POTATOS!" No one said anything.

IF NO ONE WILL ANSWER ME!" She said. "THEN DIE!"

Ayame opened fire on everyone. Yuri was the first to notice what she was shooting. "Hey these aren't bullets." She said. "They're peas." Ayame had pounced on someone. It was the same person she had jumped on at the last food fight. She said nothing to him she just shot him in cold blood. "NEXT!" She screamed.

At that point Miroku saw someone sneaking up behind Ayame. He pulled out his musket and aimed. "Ayame heads up!" he yelled then fired. The person's face was covered with mashed potatoes and he fell backwards. "FOOD FIGHT!" yelled a random voice.

And once again the great food fight war entered round two. The lunch ladies came out with their cannons and started firing at the students. One by one they all fell but the ones that was still up and about fought back. Sometime later a small package was rolled by Inuyasha. "What's this?" he said. Inuyasha picked it up and opened it. It was a small DVD player with a DVD. On top of the player was a small screen with a note addressed to Koga.

Inuyasha pulled Koga under the table with him. "What was that for?" he asked. Inuyasha handed that DVD player to him. Koga played it. On the DVD Naraku was outside in the student parking lot in front of Koga's Bentley. Naraku had stripped Koga's Bentley of everything that made it beautiful. It was just a shell. Then Naraku drenched it in oil and set it on fire.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Koga. He jumped through the table and ran outside to the parking lot. Inuyasha was right behind him. Outside Koga and Inuyasha saw that his car was burnt to the ground. Soon they both heard someone laughing their asses off. They followed the sound until they found the person it was Naraku.

Koga immediately jumped on him.

**At the food fight**

Ayame was shooting the hell out of people, and Miroku was backing her up. Kagome comes out of no where with a rocket launcher and fires a long ass sub sandwich. The sandwich hit someone somewhere. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled a random voice. "MY EYE!"

While Kagome was shooting random people Kikyo and her girls were busy getting steaming hot tomato sauce and super soakers. "Ready Aim Fire!" she yelled. They shot at the first person they saw. About 30 minutes later Naraku comes flying in the place from no where with Koga right after him. Koga sees one of those hard ass French breads on the floor. He picks it up and starts beating the hell out of Naraku with it.

Inuyasha comes in later with a video camera and starts recording the whole thing with Naraku and Koga. "Beat him, beat him!" yelled Inuyasha. "Kick him in the nuts!"

"Good idea!" he yelled back.

Koga put all of his strength into his kick and kicked Naraku in the nuts. Naraku had screamed so loud that he sounded like an opera singer. "I hate Opera!" Koga yelled as he gagged Naraku with that French bread he was beating him with. At that point the lunch ladies aim their cannons at Koga.

They fired and Koga was hit with it. He went down like he was shot with a real gun. The lunch ladies fired at him again and again until he stopped moving and that caught Ayame's attention. "KOGA!" she yelled as she ran to him. She kneeled by his side. "A-Ayame a-a-avenge me." He said in his last breath.

Ayame slowly walked away and got on top of a table. She looked down at the ones who were fighting. She screamed to the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "KING KONG GOT NOTHIN ON ME!" And with that she opened fire on everyone.

"RUN!" yelled a random voice. "THE BITCH IS CRAZY!"

Kagome, Yuri, Kanna, and Sango helped her out in the rampage. Inuyasha and Kagura were on the sidelines recording everything.

**One hour later**

The cafeteria was in horrible shape food everywhere and broken tables all over the place not to mention the so-called dead bodies everywhere. Ayame had gotten down from off the table and was greeted by some guy. "That was great." He said. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Grand Theft Auto 3." She answered.

"Sweet." He said.

**Later that day**

The group was out in the parking lot hanging out while the cafeteria was being repaired. Inuyasha was the first to notice something. "Hey where the hell is Sesshomaru?" he asked looking around.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Answered Kanna.

Soon Sesshomaru showed up out of no where. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked. Everyone looked at him for a while. Inuyasha was the first to approach him. "Where the hell were you?" he asked. "You've missed one hell of a food fight."

"I was chillin on the corner with Craig." He said.

"Who the hell is Craig?" asked Miroku.

**After School**

The group went out to Donut World after school. "Hey where's Koga?" asked Sango. The others looked around and saw that he wasn't with them. "I don't know." Answered Ayame. "I just notice that he was gone."

"Oh well." Said Miroku. "I'm eating his burger." Miroku grabbed it and ate it along with his. "So where are you guys going for spring break tomorrow?" asked Kagome. Everyone though for a while but had no idea what to say. No one was really planning to go any where this spring break.

"Well if nobody's going anywhere then you can come with Kikyo and me." Kagome suggested. "Our uncle said that he was going to get us first class tickets on a cruse ship going to Hawaii."

"Who's going to Hawaii?" asked Koga coming back from where ever.

"Where were you?" Asked Kanna.

**Flashback**

Koga was in the junk yard looking up at Naraku. He was hanging by a rope over his car that was filled up with spiders. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" yelled Naraku as he swayed back and forth over the spider filled car. "THIS ISN'T HUMAN YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!"

Koga laughed evilly. "Pay backs a bitch, huh?"

**Flashback ends**

Koga was laughing evilly and everyone stared at him. "Something wrong with that boy." Said Yuri. They were out for the rest of the day talking about what they were going to do for spring break. The sun was setting and the group finally made it to Tame Lane. There they saw their mothers together. "Hey what's going on?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Rin was the first to say something. "Mama's getting married." Everybody's eyes lit up except for Inuyasha who suddenly disappeared. Soon enough Jim made his appearance.

"Hey you better get the hell outta here." said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha knows." Before Jim could do anything Inuyasha came flying out of the house with three fake ass swords.

"Say hello to my Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Sounga!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran after the man. Jim started running around with Inuyasha right behind him. "BEVERLY CONTROLL YOUR SON!" he yelled but no one heard him. Everyone was busy looking at her diamond ring. They failed to notice Inuyasha beating the hell out of Jim to the point that the man couldn't move any more.

"I CAN TASTE MY SPLEEN!" he yelled.

**That night**

Inuyasha was walking Sango to her house. Their mothers were in front of them. Suddenly Sango stopped and Inuyasha stopped along side her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sango stood there with tears forming in her eyes. The visions of her father trying to rape her replayed in her mind over and over. How could she live in a house where that man once lived? She kept asking herself that.

"Sango?" he said. Sango just shook her head. "I can't." she said in a soft voice. "I can't go in there." Their mothers had stopped walking also. "Sango honey what's wrong?" her mother asked her. Sango turned to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him crying softy.

"Maybe it would be best she slept over at our house tonight." Beverly suggested. Trisha nodded and went into the house and got some of Sango's things. Later that night they said their goodbyes and left. "Now don't make me a grandmother just yet Inuyasha." Said Trisha.

"Funny." He said. "Very funny."

Later on that night Sango walked into Inuyasha's room. She made sure not to make any noise that would wake him or anyone else. She walked up to his bed, rose up the covers, and slowly got into bed with him. She had wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his chest she had made herself perfectly conformable. Inuyasha had opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled and began moving his hand on her head.

"Inu…yasha?" she said in a very low voice. "Can you promise me something?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Sure." He said. Sango lifted her head to look at him. "Promise me that we'll always be together like this." Inuyasha gave Sango a very long kiss on the lips. When they broke apart he gave her an answer. "Promise." Sango smiled then laid her head back down on Inuyasha's chest. "Hey Sango?" asked Inuyasha. "I wonder how you would in a swimsuit."

A blush ran across Sango's face she giggled a bit then pushed Inuyasha a bit. "Jerk." She said. "I'm not going to wear one." Inuyasha didn't believe her. "You have to wear one on spring break." He explained. "It's like a rule." Sango giggled. "I have from now until next week to decide if I'll wear one or not." She said. "Night."

"Night." Said Inuyasha. Both of them went to sleep.

**In the junkyard**

"HELP!" yelled Naraku from hanging over the car filled with spiders. "DOES ANYBODY HEAR ME?" He looked down and saw five deadly guard dogs surrounding both him and the car. "HELP!"

THE END

A/N: It's over Junior Year is finally over. And to show you how happy I am I'll….um…I'll make a sequel…I guess…I don't know…I'm tired…and always remember that random guy.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It's been 100 years since I've been back and in those years i've recived emails from people asking me to return to writing. Well not only am I writing two new stories, but I'll also be rewriting Junior Year and Spring Break. Mostly because I've read them and there's one to many mistakes that I should be shot for.

Giving their parents American names is one of them. Plus some of the stuff that happen during the stories were just stupid. Some elements will remain like everybody's favorite, "The Food Fight War". When it's done both stories will be deleted and then re placed with the new ones.

So take care and thanks for your support! :)


End file.
